Shatter me
by Myxes
Summary: Caitlin struggles with the lose of Ronnie once again, in the wake of her grief she realizes that she is in fact a metahuman, who are considered sub-human and oppressed. She struggles with light and dark as she learns to control her powers, what side will she choose? And can the flash help her? Snowbarry, rated T, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**hello my dear readers, i hope you like my story which is sort of song inspired, bear with me this is my first snowbarry fanfic and i hope you like it.**

she felt so cold, it was the second time she had lost Ronnie. She missed him, and it hurt worse than the first time, everything was changing, she felt cold inside, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and disappear.

Dr. Caitlin Snow, was a broken women, who cried herself to sleep practically every night, she never noticed as she fell asleep that her tears froze to her cheeks, because they were no where to found in the morning.

Her grief was crippling each day she grew colder she passed it off as a symptom of her grief, she didn't realize the real effect it was having on her body, on her skin, or anything really, the only thing on her mind was Ronnie, and how she would never see him again.

it wasn't till one day she noticed a discoloration in her eyes that she began to worry for herself, her smooth brown eyes were beginning to change color, they were becoming blue...it made no sense, this was something only common in twins, and she knew for a fact that she was not a twin.

soon she noticed her skin had changed from it's creamy pale, to down right ghost pale.

her brain connected the dots, fear gripped her...she couldn't be...she'd done all the test...no, she was a dormant one-a metahuman who's power only awakened by certain circumstances-only now did she realize how cold she truly was-she couldn't possibly be one.

She pulled out her thermometer from behind the bathroom mirror she had been looking in, she popped it into her mouth and waited.

after what felt like forever, it finally beeped signaling it had finished reading her.

66.4 F

she fell against her bathroom wall, fear consuming her, the room grew colder, she looked up and saw a cool fog in the air-was it coming from her? no it couldn't be-could it?

she contemplated on what to do next, she was a meta now-as far as she could tell, she began to think about metas in general. Metas were considered sub-human oppressed for what they should be praised for, Caitlin admitted she had a soft spot for them, that was one of the reasons she became a Geneticist, to help them in the only way she could, healing them, or helping them figure out their powers, her mother never approved of her using her talents in such a way.

She never liked working at Mercury labs, it was really nice, but they lacked humanity, the treated metas poorly. Most of the metas there were more human than the scientist working there. She had tried her best to be as compassionate as possible with them as she ran them through the process, so they could join society, as the government liked to put it.

But they were still oppressed, given poor jobs, with little to no pay. she knew there were metas out there, who weren't tagged, hiding in plain sight. Her favorite was the Flash whoever that person was, they were to fast for anyone to catch and no one could find any speedster cataloged in their database, meaning they were free from control, free to do as they pleased, this person however chose to save lives, no one knew how they did it, or how they knew where to be, but she found it to amazing, the government however wasn't to happy with it, they tried many things but nothing really worked.

She wondered if she find the Flash...maybe they could help-

it was then that she came back to her senses and realized the danger she was in, she had no help, no Ronnie, no nothing, and she was scared. she curled into a ball against the bathroom wall, she grew colder and felt her walls going up, she hoped to find help soon.

something that would help her, something to keep her sane, something to shatter the wall she was building up.

She never noticed the entire bathroom being covered in a thin layer of frost.

 **AN: tell me, my dear readers, if you would like our dear Dr. Snow to go full killer frost, or somewhat killer frost, I think I might make it easier for her and Barry to connect, I'll let her get frosty later ;) I know, bad pun XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Caitlin had managed to pull herself from her bathroom floor, and walk to her bedroom, she opened her laptop and began typing an email to Mercury labs, informing them that she would be quitting, because she could no longer work there.

There was no way she could go back there, everyone would notice, she'd be fired, and labeled as a danger to humans, she had to find her own way.

she sent the email, and found herself growing colder, she quickly grabbed her essentials, her med kit, non perishable food, her purse. she ran back to the bathroom, to grab some pads just in case and nearly screamed when she looked in the mirror, her chestnut hair, was beginning to turn white, almost as white as her skin, her eyes were almost fully blue.

Caitlin ran out of the bathroom, grabbing a coat, a hat, and sunglasses, it was night, but she didn't care, she grabbed her luggage bag and bag stuffing it with clothes.

She stopped, looking up at all her cherished belongings, she couldn't take them, so as fast as she could she threw everything into boxes and shoved it all in her closet, make-up, jewelry, photos and books alike. once she closed her closet she looked on her room, it looked so bare now-no time to grieve-she tided her hair up and covered it with her hat, put on her coat, and sunglasses, wrote a quick letter to the landlord, and left her rent money.

dragging all her stuff to the elevator she began making her way to the car lot, once there she pilled all her stuff into her car and drove off, not sure about where she was going she drove aimlessly around central. that is until another metahuman decided to step in front of her car, she knew he was a meta, because who else would have glowing hands?

"Out of the car!" he shouted at her.

Not wanting to get hurt she climbed out of her car, and held her hands up.

"Please don't hurt me."

"All you humans are the same, you look down on all of us!" he shouted as he drew closer, he was angry, almost lived, and she was terrified.

He made his way to her, ready to kill and take what he wanted.

She screamed, everything went cold, Caitlin looked down to see the man on the ground covered in ice. From what she could tell by looking at the man, was that he wasn't dead, just unconscious.

The ice he was covered in began to break, only then did she notice how warm this meta was, the heat of his body calling too her, without thinking, she knelt down and placed a hand on the mans face, she gasped, instantly heat poured into her.

Afraid as to what was going on she pulled away from the man quickly, the cold inside her came racing back, causing her to get dizzy, she looked up too see someone in front of her, someone dressed in red.

"Help...me." she whimpered.

everything went black.

 **AN: hello my dear readers, hope you liked it, be back for the next chapter. Also i'm sorry it's rather short :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**To: SnowFlash, thanks for the review, i'm still unsure of how evil I intend to make Caitlin at the moment, and if I do, she won't stay that way for long, I promise. Thanks again. :D**

 **To: .7777, thanks for the encouragement, it helps greatly! :3**

 **To: Orangefingers, thanks for the review, I know my chapters are short, I'm still getting the hang of this, and will try making them longer. And I can't wait either, I just saw episode 2, !SPOILER!-and Caitlin is killer frost!-, I can't wait to see what happens. the next couple of chapters are more about Caitlin coping with what she is now, than figuring out her abilities just yet, I'm still unsure as to how I'm going to develop the love between Barry and Caitlin, but I know it's going to take a bit before they begin to feel anything for each other. Majority of this will be about Caitlin moving on and finding her home with Star labs and her new family. :3**

Caitlin woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, then everything came rushing back, she shot up, only to be met with the kind eyes of a stranger.

"Hey, easy...you passed out, but you're okay now." he was kind and extremely warm.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" she asked laying back down, her head still spinning.

"You're at Star labs, the Flash brought you here, he said you needed help, most likely medical."

"Star labs? but I thought it was closed down, after the metas attacked?"

"you must be knew...possibly a dormant? Anyways I'm Barry Allen, nice job taking down that other meta." he smiled brightly at here, it made her feel safe...but Star labs? it was still operational? This was her first choice as to where to work, but she never got the chance.

"Caitlin Snow...do you. do you by any chance know what's wrong with me?" she asked shyly.

"Your core temperature is decreasing steadily, it's no danger to you life, just changes that come with becoming a meta, you're a dormant one, which means something happened to cause this. Dr. Snow, Harrison Wells." she looked over Barry, to see Harrison Wells, who had disappeared after the attack on Star labs, he was thought to be dead.

"Harrison Wells?-How can my core temperature be falling? so quickly and so fast?" she asked, sitting up fully to meet the mans gaze.

"Well you are a dormant meta, which mean you experienced something tragic to unlock you powers, which is in fact rare, most metas begin showing signs in early adolescences-"

"Yes I know all this, but what about me, why cold? my family has no history of metas, unless the theory is true that metas will soon replace humans?" She managed to connect the dots on her own once more.

"As perceptive as I was told you were, yes it was true, but it will take time. You must always remember Miss. Snow, that each and every power that has developed pertains to the person, who they are, and who they could be." he explained, she nodded understanding.

she grew colder once more, shivering as her temperature dropped once again.

"Hey, you alright?" Barry said, she had forgotten about them momentarily.

"Yes, just cold..."

"Want me to get you another blanket, thought I'm not sure it would help?" He asked slowly, worry etched into his face, why would he already care for her this much, they just met.

She simply shook her head no.

"You'll need to stay her Miss. Snow, so we can run some test, and don't worry you're safe here, rest, it's been a long night for you." he explained.

she simply nodded again, only now did she realize how tired she was, how her body ached, and how much she needed sleep, in her grief she was denied sleep, but for some reason she felt safe and her body relaxed with ease, the last thing she saw was the fading figure of Dr. Wells, and Barry's Smiling face.

 **AN: sorry if it's to fast paced, I wrote all three of these chapters in a row, and it's almost two in the morning, of course I won't post these all at once, just wanted to write down what was bouncing around in my head, well see you next time. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also sorry it's so short once again, the next ones will be longer. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, I'm sorry about being away for so long, my laptop finally stopped working properly, so for the longest I couldn't write, and have to start over, I mean I had about 5 other chapters rewritten, one of my family members find my old kindle fire, it's not the best because it can't really support the weight of these apps...anyways I'm back and I've been looking at all your reviews and I'm talking your advice to heart, because I've no beta, I will do my best on my stories, thanks for waiting for me, how you enjoy.**

Caitlin woke up to the sun shining, she sat up instantly remembering the night before...had the flash really saved her?

She looked around and realized she wasn't in the room she'd been in when she's woken up before, it was rather spacious, and more than one bed resided in this...room? She asked herself, not sure as to what this place was.

It was only now that she realized that she wasn't confined here, so against her own rationality she decided to explore, maybe she could figure out where she was.

As she walked through the curving corridors, a sign caught her eye.

'Star Labs'

But hadn't Star Labs been destroyed, buy the rogues? The place seemed well intact...though she surmised that no one ever came here, or wouldn't just in case anything unstable was left behind by the scientist that had worked here, and had fled when this place was under attack.

Soon she found herself in a room filled with computers and monitors, as well as medical supplies, a gurney...and the flash suite?

What? Without thinking she walked to it, so...this was the flash suite, so the flash resided here in Star Labs, all this time, she wondered if she's ever get to meet him again-

"Who the hell are you?!"

Caitlin jumped, only to turn around and see a guy, short, dark skin, long hair-

"mmh-mmh, uh-uhh, you shouldn't be here, uh doctor wells there's someone here in the cortex, I'm not sure how she got here!" Her thoughts cut off as he screamed into the intercom.

"Really Ramon, it's too early for you to be shouting over the intercom-oh." Came Doctor wells voice as he entered the cortex, his eyes landing on a rather awkwardly placed Caitlin Snow.

"Oh. All you have to say is oh? There is a stranger in the cortex and ask you can say is 'Oh'." Caitlin was a little taken aback by the way this guy was acting.

"My apologies Ramon, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Miss snow our very stressed engineer and mechanic, Cisco Ramon." Wells said, rather relaxed in the tension coming from Cisco.

"Oh, introductions too, Dr. Wells, what is she doing here?" Cisco practically yelled.

"Hey Cisco, what's wrong...Oh." Came another voice through the corridors, only to realise that it was Barry.

"You too, why is no one, freaking out but me?" Cried Cisco.

Barry ignored him for the time being and made his way over to Caitlin.

"Sorry Cisco, we forgot to tell you, this is, Caitlin...our newest meta." Barry explained with ease.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Cisco's mouth as he sat down in front of the computers.

"Hey Caitlin, I'm sorry about all this." Barry said, as he gestured to the situation that had just unfolded.

"It's okay Barry, I understand." Caitlin said softly.

"Okay Dr. Snow, we've got a long day ahead of us, we need to figure out what your powers are exactly, and see if we can help you in any way, who knows you might even learn how to control them." Dr. Wells said slowly as he made his way over too Caitlin and Barry.

"Are you sure Dr. Wells, I mean I'm not even sure what I'm capable of, or if I can even control it." Caitlin said, he voice lined with nerves.

"It'll be alright Miss Snow, you're in good hands." Wells reassured her.

Caitlin's mind was still racing, what if she hurt them, what if she could never control her powers, what if she got caught? There were so many variables to this, at any point things could go wrong, she was beginning to lose her calm demeanor.

"Wait!" She cried out, as Dr. Wells began walking away from the two.

Without thinking she grabbed Dr. Wells' arm. Her ice cold grip causing wells to fall to one knee, as he gasped for breath. In an instant she let him go, stepping back from everyone.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out.

"It's alright, Miss Snow."

"Caitlin it's okay."

She couldn't really hear them, all she saw was, Dr. Wells on his knees, clutching his wrist, as Barry and Cisco tried help him up. She didn't know what to do, so she ran.

 **I'm sorry this is short, so very very short, I hope you liked it, this chapter was more Cisco oriented than anything else, who else doesn't love our comic relief? Anyways I hope to be back soon with another chapter, hope you liked it, and I would like to hear your thoughts on the mid season finally of the flash, see y'all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry for being late once more, some family issues came up, and my kindle got taken away. Anyways I read your reviews on how much you loved Cisco, I do too, I love his smart remarks. After all this time I finally figured out how I want my story to end, though it may take a bit getting there, I hope y'all stick around for the fun and the drama, as always I love and thank you all for reading my story. :D**

"Caitlin!"

All she did was run she wasn't sure where, but somewhere that wasn't where she could hurt others.

She found herself back in the room she had previously been in when she awoke, only to see a pile of clothes on her bed, neatly folded.

"Caitlin."

She jumped, turning to see Barry in the doorway, how did he mange to catch up to her? Granted she wasn't the fastest runner, but when in panic running at unusual speeds was common.

"Caitlin, it's okay, I promise you everything is going to be okay." He said softly, trying his best to help her calm down.

"How can it be okay Barry, I hurt Dr. Wells, I don't even know what this power is capable of, for all I know I could've killed him." Panic laced her voice, she felt her own body begin to shake. She inhaled deeply trying her best to regain some control over her body.

"But you didn't." He said simply, his voice; caring and understanding.

"Barry I don't want to hurt anyone else." She said, feeling defeated.

She hugged herself as Barry made his way towards her, he gently put his arm around her shoulder and said, "you won't, don't worry we'll help you, I promise you, Caitlin."

She could only nod to his words, fearing that if she spoke her voice would give way to tears.

Barry guided her back towards the cortex, once they walked through the entryway, Barry's arm left her, she felt a little bare and a little weak not having his support around her.

"Hey Cisco, is Dr. Wells okay?" Barry said, as he made his way to the left of the cortex, pass some clear glass panels. From what Caitlin could see as she trailed behind Barry, was that it was a mini medical lab.

She stood at the entrance and saw that, it was well stocked and has some good equipment as well. Her eyes landed on Dr. Wells.

"I'm quite alright Mr. Allen, a few seconds longer and it would've been frost bite." He said slowly, as he held up his arm to reveal irritated red skin in the shape of her hand, it looked more like a burn more than anything, which could also by caused by extreme cold.

Caitlin's doctor instincts kicked in as she made her way to one of the many cabinets in the medical lab. She began looking for burn solutions, lucky for her she found two, one was fairly stronger than the other, so she opt for the stronger, next was badges.

"Uh what are you doing?" Came Cisco's slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm a doctor, remember? The last I could do is help with the wound I caused." She spoke as if she were taking to everyone, not just Cisco, which seemed to shut him up.

"Miss. Snow, there's no need, I assure you I'm-"

"I insist, Dr. Wells." Caitlin cut him off before he could even begin to persuade her otherwise.

Seeing as he had no other option, be reluctantly held out his arm to her, just as she found the badges.

"Well it looks like it wants to be a first degree burn, but we won't know till a little later." She spoke more to herself than to anyone else, even though she had picked up this habit from work, she realized over time that talking helps calm a patient down.

After examining the arm she began to apply the salve, then the gauze, the the badges. Everyone else had been silent while she worked, which to her was slightly usual.

"Great work Miss. Snow, you truly are a gifted doctor, if only I had you on my team earlier." A tight smile pulled at his mouth, though Caitlin could tell his words were sincere. She apologized once more as Dr. Wells got up from the examining table. He wanted her apology off saying that there was no need, and that there was trial and error, when it came to studying something new.

She couldn't help but smile, she could tell that Dr. Wells was a true scientist.

"Told you, it'd be okay." Came Barry's voice as he stood beside her, they had made there way out of the medical lab.

She smiled up at him, it only then that she realized how tall Barry was compared to her.

"Okay, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, what would you say to a little testing, Miss. Snow?" Dr. Wells' voice rang out as he stood in front of the computers.

She shrugged, "the sooner, the better."

"Okay Miss. Snow, it looks like we've got some interesting information on your blood work." Dr. Wells said as he trapped on one of keys, all eyes shifting to the screens ahead.

It was images of her DNA, but it looked different, as did all DNA of metas. Wells tapped a few more keys and the image magnified down to her molecules, they were slow, slower than they should be at least, numbers appeared to the top right. She was still hooked up to a few machines, one the kept track of her vitals, one that specifically measured her overall body temperature.

Her vitals were steady, which was a relief, it was her body temperature that bothered her, it was dropping slowly, but still dropping.

55°

54°

53°

It dropped about every five minutes, she was very concerned at this point.

"It would seem that your calls are in a state of rapid deceleration, which attributes to your cold capabilities, so the colder you get, the stronger your power, but I think there might be a way to stop it, or slow it, for now till you learn to control it." He explained slowly, she could tell that in some aspects his mind worked faster than hers.

"How would you stop it?" She questioned.

"Simple, a test. Mr. Ramon here, disassembled our very own heat gun, down to the core, though it would seem that your abilities would and can, effect your appearance as well, you hair, it looks like your eyes as well, maybe even your skin too." Dr. Wells said, his eyes studying her the entire time he spoke.

Becoming frantic she grabbed at her hair and pulled it in front of her face, only to see streaks of white running through her honey brown hair.

"Nothing a little hair dye won't fix," came Cisco's voice from across the room as she pushed her hair back into place.

Cisco made his way to her, with the core, It was still active of course. He gently placed it in her hand and backed up a few steps. Caitlin noted that it was in the shape of a sphere, it was slightly ovaled and and had holes in it, probably a venting system, it glowed like fire.

The screen bags to beep, first slowly, then rapidly.

They all looked up to see her temperature had increased, it was up to the 70's and still climbing.

It didn't stop till it reached about 98.7°F. Which is what was considered normal for a human.

"You contacted cold with heat, in order to stop the decent of my temperature, how long do you think it'll last?" She was amazed, why didn't she think of this?

"It's only a guesstimation, but perhaps a day, maybe two." Cisco said, looking rather proud of himself.

The screen began to beep again.

"Or five minutes," he said, frowning at the screen that showed her temperature dropping again.

He took the core from her, and pried it open with a screw driver, it was completely trapped out, it wasn't even producing energy.

"Huh, it would seem I was right." Dr. Wells stated.

"Right about what?" Came Caitlin's concerned voice.

"I went over your DNA multiple times, and something just didn't seem to add up, at the rate you temperature was dropping, why would it only show up till now, after all these years? And I found the answer, I have once simple question Miss. Snow, when did you meet Ronnie Raymond?" She was taken aback, what would meeting Ronnie have to do with her powers?

"When I was a senior in high school, why?" She asked, rather confused, her Ronnie start dating till her third year college.

"By your DNA study," he pointed at the screen. "Your powers developed when you hit puberty, so 13-14. Anyways, powers don't necessarily show, unless there's loss of control or an environment change, you must have not experienced much change in those years in high school. What kept your powers at bay, was you being able to keep it together though school, and Ronnie Raymond, Ronnie was FireStorm, he knew about his powers since he was young." He paused for a second.

"Your powers were complete opposites, he kept yours dormant for years, which in the event of his passing, he could no longer be with you, is when your powers began to awaken. Your power is cold, ice, frost, snow, anything and everything having to do with the cold. But not only that, your powers make you seek out heat, you absorb heart and use it to replace what you're losing in order to function, heat keeps you normal in the sense, which is where Mr. Raymond comes in, you know his abilities, to create fire, fly, etc. So basically without your knowing you were absorbing his power, he'd never run out so there was no ill effect to this process, I'm sure that Mr. Raymond never knew about your abilities because they would never show. So without even knowing it, he was protecting you in more ways than one." A small smile graced Dr. Wells' face, as he finished explaining.

Caitlin began un-hooking herself from the machines, and stood slowly, tears slipped from her eyes, instead of them freezing to her cheeks, they floated away from her eyes in the shape of snowflakes, they were bigger than normal, which meant you could see the designs on them as the floated to the ground and melted.

Caitlin wasn't paying attention to her snowflakes, she was lost in thought, 'only Ronnie' she thought, it almost made her smile. She felt more tears, and resisted the urge to sob, her hands covered her face.

In a instant arms were around here, it was Barry.

"No Barry, you'll get hurt!" She tried to pull away.

"So long as its not skin to skin contact, we'll be fine." He said softly.

She accepted his hug, and continued to cry her eyes out. It had but about 6 months since his passing...wow 6 months, it took six months for her powers to fully show themselves.

Soon she her tears dried up, and she looked up from where her head had been resting, on Barry's shoulder. He simply smiled at her, then looked down.

"Wow that's a lot of tears." He said amazed.

A laugh escaped her mouth, which made Barry laugh as well, the cold that emanating from her body had made it perfect for her tears to settle and accumulate.

She looked up fully, to see that Dr. Wells and Cisco, had disappeared from the room, I guess they figured she needed a minute. Cisco came in a few moments later and handed her a necklace, with tiny round piece hanging one it, it glowed blue, and looked like a snowflake, she frowned at it.

"Is a regulator, me and Dr. Wells have been working on them for a long time, they work by suppressing a metas power, it should work for you, and we have been meaning to test them out so now's a good as time as ever." He explained to her, as she unclipped it.

"Here let me." Barry said as he reached out and grabbed the necklace. She pulled her hair out of the way, he fastened it; she let her hair loose.

"Thank you Barry, thank you Cisco." She said, she could already feel her body getting warmer.

"Yeah, no problem."

"No problem."

They both Spoke almost in unison, which just made her smile.

"How about we go get something to eat, you must be starving, where would you like to go eat?" Barry said only a few moments later.

"I am, but I'm not sure, I could eat anything, really," Caitlin spoke sweetly, she was already beginning to feel better.

Both boys looked at each other, nodded and looked back at her.

"Big belly burger," Barry said, as a big boyish smile spread across his face.

His smile was infectious, and she found herself smiling in exactly the same way. She agreed, soon they made there way out.

 **Hello my dear readers, I hope you love this chapter, sorry in advance if it got a little confusing, I loved writing this chapter, the part about Ronnie being the one to keep Caitlin's powers suppressed till now, only came to me as I writing, it was so much fun. Anyways if there are words where there shouldn't be words, be advised that that's my dreaded auto correct, which comes in when I need it least. Also I'm not sure when or how I should reveal Barry's secret, I'm having a hard time, so anyone who's got any ideas I'm open, there will be unintentional romance between Barry and Caitlin in future chapters, there were a few in this chapter, not sure you guys caught that. I can't wait to hear from you again, till the next time my dear readers. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears, sorry I've been gone so long I've been trying to figure out the next chapter, but I just couldn't figure out how to reveal Barry's secret...so I changed the idea and came up with this one, maybe it'll work, I hope it does. I got the idea by re-watching the first episode, I was trying to get a feel for the beginning of snowbarry...but I realized that I don't necessarily have Caitlin in character, which isn't a bad thing, I mean my story is a fanfic, this might be a 2 parter, but it might not be.**

I know this is late, but I don't own the flash, if I did well, then their wouldn't much of Iris.

"You're doing well, Miss. Snow."

Caitlin looked up at Dr. Wells, a small smile pulling at her lips, in the weeks she'd had been at Star Labs, Dr. Wells, had gotten everything pretty much straighten out for her. Two weeks prior to this day he'd asked her if she would become Star Labs official doctor, her living expenses would be taken care of till she started getting paid.

Caitlin had found out for herself that Star Labs was still operational, it was funded by those who were willing to donate, the rest of the majority of the payments were taken care of by Dr. Wells. It helped that he and Cisco created the many devices the took down rogue metas, and non-metas alike, she found it rather ironic, Star Labs helped metas but also helped capture them as well, she figured someone had too.

"Focus Caitlin," Barry's voice pulled Caitlin out of her thoughts, only now did she realize that she was beginning to slip.

A week ago, Cisco, had presented her with a gift, and by "gift" he meant something to help her master her powers. It was a massive heat radiator, well to Caitlin it was.

The machine was roughly the size of a human, but had no human shape, it was a just a big oval. Cisco had informed her that it recreated body heat that everyday people produce, it was her job to learn how to siphon the "body temperature" she needed without possibly killing the "person".

In all this time, everyone had basically let Caitlin do her own thing, she got use to staying at Star Labs, learning where everything was, and bidding her time.

Soon her training session had come to an end, Cisco had informed her that she was in fact making progress with her training, but she still felt like she was getting no where.

She began making her way to the cortex, and was rather lost in thought.

Once she reached the cortex she could feel cold air filling the room, she looked behind her to see a trail of smoking ice laid out in the floor and frowned to herself.

Just then Barry came rushing in.

"Barry! Watch the ice!" Barry narrowly avoided slipping as he made his way to Caitlin.

"Is that dry ice?" Barry asked as he looked down, it was pure white and still smoking.

"I think it is," Caitlin spoke, her confusion making itself known.

Just then Cisco and Dr. Wells walked in, making them both look up, Barry warning them about the ice.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could produce dry ice Miss. Snow." Wells said as he knelt next to the dry ice.

"I didn't either, isn't dry ice made of only carbon dioxide?" She questioned.

"Yes it is, it would seem that your powers are growing once more Miss. Snow, I wonder what other surprises will be in store. Since dry ice is as cold as it gets, well besides liquid nitrogen" He said as he stood up, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not?" Caitlin said, if her powers were growing then what was she going to do if they spun out of control?

"Well I believe that you will get a handle on them Miss. Snow, it just takes time." Dr. Wells said, Caitlin knew that he was doing his best to try and reassure her.

Moments later Dr. Wells decided to leave the room, saying anything about a device he was working on.

Barry and Cisco had decided to relax at the computers, both of them working on something she couldn't see, as she was on the opposite side...she decided to ask a few questions, maybe she'd get a few answers.

"So what happened here, two years ago...when this place was attacked?" She asked, both boys looking up at her instantly.

"Uh, do you want..to?"

"Well you could, I mean if you want?"

"We could both do it, I guess?"

Both of them had been carrying out this conversation unsure of who should do what. Caitlin came to the conclusion that they were both going to tell her?

"Well might as well give you the tour," Cisco said, as he stood up from his computer, Caitlin and Barry following behind.

They made their way to a section of Star Labs that Caitlin had never been too. It looked like a massive explosion had gone off on this side of the building.

"Two years ago...the rougues attacked, as you know. It was metas and non-metas alike, the rogues, who were a gang of non-metas, with awesome gadgets and what not. Anyways they used the metas fear against us, we were on of the few labs here in Central city that wanted to protect them, keep them safe, and try out best to get them the recognition that they wanted, to not be treated as less than human." Cisco explained, he seemed a little hurt...perhaps something happened to him, or maybe a loved one?

"Yeah, the rogues turned practically everyone against us, they convinced them that Star Labs was using them, that we were just studying them so we could learn how to subdue them better. So they all banned together, and came for us, the rogues were after our tech, while the metas were out to destroy us." Barry continued after Cisco, so they both had been there.

"They swarmed us, we only had a few metas here, the rest were scientist and engineers like me. We lost some good people, we would've been through if it weren't for Professor Stein, Ronnie, and Barry, we would've been toast." Cisco said, seemed like it was a crazy battle.

"Yeah, both Stein, and Ronnie were amazing, in order to stop the rogues and metas, they had to destroy this half of the building in order to stop the attack, we lost power and were "shut down" by the city."

professor Stein, and Ronnie, what had they done?

"How did Professor Stein, help Ronnie?" Caitlin asked, she had never heard any mention of him.

"Oh Professor Stein, is-was Ronnie's other half, it takes two to make FireStorm, they're always drawn to one another, they're the only ones who can keep each other stable, if they're separated for far too long, the fusion can cause the same destruction as a nuke, it took a while for the two to learn how to work together," Cisco explained.

"Oh...so what about Barry, they way you talk you make it sound as if he were there with you?" Caitlin probed, she was curious as to why Barry was always here, he'd told her he worked C.C.P.D, as a C.S.I, so why was he here if all places.

Oh-uh, I-I was up in t-the, cortex, and over coms, helping out, thro-through the cameras, so yeah that's what I was doing, yeah." Barry half stuttered, half explained, something didn't seem right, but she let it slide for now.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter, I had such a hard time figuring this one out, but the last episode helped me, seeing Caitlin like that was heart breaking but also very awesome!, see y'all soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay two chapters in one day! Wanted to do a two parter but I think I'll save that for later. How you like this chapter and I wanted to know what y'all thought of the last two episode, I lived the musical episode more than I thought I would! And *spoliers for anyone who hasn't seen the latest episode* seeing Caitlin "die" was horrible! Killer Frost is back, and she's on a rampage...I wonder how many people she's going to kill?**

This chapter is all about Barry! Our lovable speedster!

"Barry," it was Caitlin who had called to him from across the room, she began making her way to him inside the cortex, something in hand.

"Yeah what's up?" He said as he turned towards her, shoving his hands in his pockets and slightly slouched as he stood over her

"I uhh, never got to say thank you, for everything you, a-and Dr. Wells, and Cisco did for me. So these are for you-if you want them?" Caitlin held out a container, he could tell she was nervous, if not anxious.

"Awe Caitlin, you didn't have too-" he began as tried his best to pry open the plastic container.

"I wanted too, it was the only way I could think of, to thank you...I hope you like them, they're chocolate chip," she explained as Barry finally managed to open the insanely difficult container, to reveal that it was filled to the brim with cookies, the container was about the size of a lunch box, so there were quite a few.

"Oh wow Caitlin, thanks so much, I'll make sure to get the container back to you, but I'll see you later, I've got to go to work, so I'll see you later," Barry said, as he began making his way out of the cortex, yelling another thank you from down the hall.

Once Barry made sure he was out of sight, and it if ear shot, he took off towards the precinct, and made it to his lab in a breeze. Once there, he began working on one of the cases that had been assigned to him, something the others couldn't make heads or tails of.

Popping open the container of cookies, and diving one between his teeth, he began to work. As he bit down he found that the cookies were amazing, the outside nice and crisp, the inside soft and filled with chocolate.

Two hours later and half a box of cookies later, Barry had finished his analysis and sent it down to the chief. Half another cookie later, Iris walked in.

"Hey Barry, how's work going?" She asked curiously.

"Pretty good, just finished up an analysis, and looking at some other cases," he said as he finished what was left of his cookie.

"Well you seem to be having an easy day, I've got an article to write, but nothing to write it on," she complained.

"Have you tried a laptop?"

"Haha very funny."

"Oh who made these?" Iris had spotted his container full of cookies. Barry looked up just in time to see her grab one.

"Hey! Hands off of my cookies! Unbelievable..." he said, as he took the container away from her.

"I can't help it, I'm stressed Barry, oh wow these are delicious," She explained.

"Well you could've asked first," he retorted.

"So who is she?"

"What? Who's who?"

"The girl who made you these amazing cookies Barry, I'm not blind," she deadpaned.

"She just wanted to say thanks Iris, it's not like that, I saved her that's all...though she doesn't know it was me," he explained slowly, so she'd get his point.

"Yeah sure," Barry could tell by her voice that she of course, did not believe him.

He sighed to himself, and resumed looking through his files, just then Joe walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey baby, hey Bar, chief told me that you finished your work, what are you still doing here?" Joe asked, usually Barry would high tail it out of here the first chance he got.

"Barry's got himself a girlfriend, she made him cookies," Barry glared at her as Joe's face lit up.

"No Joe, she's not my girlfriend, she just wanted to say thank you for helping her." He tried, in vain he knew, to convince his foster father to believe him.

Joe managed to Swipe a cookie from him, in the midst of his explanation.

"Oh these are good," he exclaimed.

"I know right?" Iris was not helping

"Marry this girl Barry," Joe said, as he and his daughter made their leave.

Barry was left with his cookies, his files, and his embarrassment. He was so glad that Caitlin wasn't here, it would've been ten times more worse. In all his years in the west family, this was one thing he could never get use too.

A few hours later and a quick run, Barry had arrived at Star Labs. Making his way off of the elevator and towards the cortex, his face buried in his phone at the moment, he failed to notice that the entry way to the cortex was blocked and crashed into the obstacle.

"What in the..?" He rubbed his forehead and looked up.

"What in the..." he was breathless, a massive ice wall stood before him.

"Barry! Is that you?" Came a rather muffled voice.

"Cisco?"

"Barry?"

"Caitlin?"

"Okay I think we're all done playing guess who, think you could get us out of here man?" Cisco seemed to very impatient with the situation.

"Cisco we don't hang anything that'll get through this fast enough, where's Dr. Wells?" He questioned.

"He already left for the day, about two hours after you left, plus he loves to far, he wouldn't get here fast enough" Cisco explained.

"I'm just going to have to do it Cisco!" Frantic worry radiating from Barry.

"Of course," sarcasm dripping from his mouth, it had to be now of all times. Cisco was still unsure of Caitlin, and seeing as she had gotten them this mess, well it wasn't scoring any brownie points!

"I'm sorry Barry, I didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident!" Came the voice, of a very scared Caitlin.

"It's alright Caitlin, I believe you, look in going to get you and Cisco out of there." He reassured her.

Barry closed his eyes and focused on his powers, breathing slowly, he allowed his speed to take over. Soon enough he was vibrating, when he reached the proper speed to move so fast that he was like air, he passed through the massive wall of ice, a chill running down his spine as he made it to the other side.

The cortex looked like winter threw up all over, the computers seemed to be in tact, but the doors and some of the walls were covered in ice and frost.

"What happened here?" Barry said in awe.

"Oh well you know, ice skating and snow cones. I was minding my own business, working on a device to help little miss killer Frost over there suppress her powers when she needed it, and one of my tools malfunctions and goes flying, scaring her, and causing her to create this massive wall which locked us in here!" The amount of sass in his explanation was amazing to say the least.

"Cisco I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean too do this." It was then that Barry got a good look at her, again he felt a chill. Crystals eyes was all that came to mind when he looked at them, her normal smooth brown eyes were almost as white as snow, but they had flakes of gray, which made them look more like crystals, plus the majority of her hair was white.

"Caitlin, you're not at all surprised that I just walked through a wall of ice?" He asked, rather confused as to why she wasn't confused.

"Well no, I mean I was already beginning to put two and two together, you're about the same height and build for the suite over there, plus you always seem to show up and leave in the blink of an eye, and when you guys told me about what happened at Star Labs the other day, your little slip up was all I really needed to figure out that you were the flash...that and I was just going to wait for you guys to tell me, I know about the whole trust thing and all," she explained, to say the least Barry was rather impressed at her ability to figure out who he was in such a short time, she would made a great detective

"Are we seriously playing another game of guess who, right now?" Again came the sarcasm.

"Oh right, ice wall..." Barry trailed off, he'd completely forgot about it for a second.

"Well you got in here, how are going to get us out?" Cisco questioned, shivering slightly.

Barry thought on it for a second, fazing through with one at a time would be to much for him, he was running low on energy, he'd already burned off the cookies running here earlier. Then an idea came to him. He placed his hands on the wall. Steadily he increased the speed of his vibration and soon the ice cracked and groaned as it broke apart into chunks the size heads. Barry quickly sped Caitlin and Cisco away from the falling ice.

"Well that did the trick, I'll clean this up before it melts and causes a horrible mess." With those words Barry sped off leaving Cisco and Caitlin alone.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I know it was an accident...just be more careful, we're lucky I didn't get caught in the blast." A half smile does across his face, as he walked towards the computers.

"Thank you Cisco, and I will try my best to be more careful next time." She promised.

"Speaking of which, this is for you, on behalf of Dr. Wells and yours truly," in his hand he held up a necklace of some sort, at the center of the necklace was a pendant, a little device that had the pattern of a snowflake, which lit up.

"Oh uhh thank you, Cisco," she wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"It'll suppress your powers, so you don't go out looking like someone who froze to death." Caitlin couldn't help but laugh, she agreed with him on that one.

Barry soon returned after the place had been cleaned up, ask traces of water and ice gone.

After a few words were shared, Barry suggested they go out to eat, that the only thing he'd eaten today was the cookies from earlier.

So they left to place that offered a lot of food, at a cheap price.

 **I'm not sure as to weather or not this was a two parter, I was just binge writing, it was fun though, I can't wait to see what happened next, and I hope you guys can't wait either, also, two chapters in one day! Our is it two? It's past midnight when I finished this one, so I'm not sure. Anyways can't wait to see you again at the next chapter, oh if wondering about where I got the cookie idea, I made cookies today, review please. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, my lovely readers I'm so sorry about being away for so long...back in May I went through something really rough and I've barely made my way through the hard part...mostly. I never forgot about my story and I've been getting the itch to write so I'm going to try and pick up where I left off, hope you love it!**

"Hey Barry."

Said man looked up from his files, finding Caitlin standing in his doorway looking a bit awkward and rather shy.

"Hey Caitlin," a warm smile pulling at his cheeks, followed by a frown of confusion, "How'd you get up here?"

"Oh um I asked around downstairs, and when they asked who I was I kind of improvised and said I was you personal physician, so they let come up here," She smiled at her own words.

"Oh? how very cunning of you," a mischievous smile tugging at his lips, as he moved past his desk and towards the young woman.

"Ha. Ha, very funny, you think we could talk...sometime-when you're free I mean?" She fumbled with her words, hoping she wasn't being to pushy.

"Perfect timing, I was just about to go on break." Barry said as he walked past her.

"Wait Barry, are you sure?" She half yelled as she chased after him.

"Yes," he said nonchalantly, when she finally caught up.

When they made their way out of the police station and down the side walk, Barry noticed that Caitlin was having a hard time keeping up, every now and again she'd practically jog up to him, fall into place, then fall behind again. He knew he was a naturally fast walker, so he showed his steps; allowing her to walk by his side. It was a good day too take a long walk.

Finally they made it too central city park, Barry had made sure that along the way Caitlin knew where they were going by tapping or nudging her in the right direction.

Once they crossed the threshold Barry broke the silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well I guess it's something I knew you could only understand, and maybe you could help me understand."

"Oh okay, well fire away," a sincere smile lit up his face.

"It's about my powers, well both of ours, I guess," She said.

Barry noted that she didn't have all her thoughts together and that she was also biting her lip.

"Go on." He reassured

"I wanted to know how you learned how to control them, and maybe you could help me with mine?" She asked a hint of timidness seeping through.

Barry answered by nodding his head side too side, seemed simple enough.

"Okay, well when I woke up from my coma, I realized things had changed, at certain moments things would move so slowly around me. Another time my hand started vibrating at an unnatural speed, it was really intense. I thought I was going crazy, Dr. Wells explained it to me after doing a few test and comparing my blood too that of my fathers, he and Cisco have been helping me ever since." He explained a smidge of sadness lurking in his expression.

"It hasn't been simple in the last, but I'm getting the hang of it and there was no manual about being a speedster so it's kind of a make-up-as-i-go-along, thing. With the things I've learned I'm sure I could help you.

It was only then that Caitlin noticed that they had stopped in front of an ice cream cart, it was soft serve, it was rare to have any out here really.

"Caitlin?" Startled she looked up just to find a vanilla cone in front of her.

"Thank you, Barry." She said.

He simply smiled at her and began licking his own chocolate ice cream.

"Okay, so where do I start?" She asked in between bites of her ice cream, it didn't feel cold in the slightest.

"Well you've already started, you just need to learn control," He said, his ice cream already down to the cone.

"Okay well you need to focus on something, a thought, maybe a memory, or something having to do with your powers? Then focus on your power, let it flow. Using your hands seems to be the best bet." He said, their ice creams finished.

"Okay," they had stopped walking and were in a secluded part of the park, but it was more due to the fact that no one was really around.

She pulled off the necklace that was suppressing her powers and focused.

"Start of with something simple, you can do snowflakes, let's start with that."

Barry watched as she inhaled, her breath a cold mist as she exhaled. She held up her hand cold air curling off of it. Soon something began to form, floating in the middle of her palm was a massive snowflake, it was amazing, she flicked it with her finger and it spun slowly, and excited simple played on her lips.

 _'It's their fault...Ronnie's dead...'_

In that moment she flinched her hand flew up, covering her right eye, the snowflake vanishing instantly

"Caitlin? You okay?" Barry asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head.

Smiling at Barry she put her necklace back on. Barry looked worried but relaxed.

"I'm fine, I promise," with that they soon made their way out of the park, not before stopping for and ice cream...or two.

 **Hey guys, hoped you liked it for my first chapter back, thank you to all that stayed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapters! I spent a great deal of time in this one and re-read it twice, hope I caught just of my mistakes, and I hope you like it**

Thanks to **orangefingers** , for being so understanding, and giving me advice, hope you like this new chapter.

Barry half layed on the couch in the West house, killing time as he tapped away at his phone, the past two weeks had been dull, no crimes of any kind...which he was thankful for, but it felt like something was stirring somewhere, like the calm before a storm.

Agitated Barry switched his position, trying in vain to get comfortable, as he played some random game he'd downloaded a while ago. Soon his thoughts drifted to Iris he wondered what she was up too for a second before Caitlin popped into his head.

His thoughts brought him to that day just some two weeks ago, she was talented...but that reaction, something was wrong with her powers and he sure as hell was going to figure it out what.

As he thought more on Caitlin's powers Joe walked in.

"Hey Bar," he said as he moved to sit next to him.

"Get Joe," he sighed out, concern riddled his face.

"You okay Barry?" Joe asked mirroring his concern.

"Hm? Yeah no, I'm fine...Why?" He asked, quirking his right brow as he put down his phone.

"I'm guessing this is about that girl? The one who made you cookies?" A sly smirk painting Joe's face as he starred at his adoptive son.

"Joe, she didn't just make me cookies," he said as he shook his head. "And if you must know, yes this is about her..." he answered dejectedly.

"Is she like you?" Joe asked softly.

Barry answered by rolling his jaw to the left, keen on not really voicing the truth.

"Look Bar, I know how it is, you know I'm just doing my job, you brought a man too the hospital a couple months back with sever hypothermia, now I'm no expert on that but winter had just ended, and it's kind of hard to get hypothermia in the spring time. He may have been a convicted felon and all, but when it comes down too it I need to know, is she dangerous?" He questioned, wondering if he needed to be worried.

"No Joe, I promise, she was just trying to defend herself, plus I don't think she really had a clue about what was going on at the time...we're helping her slowly but surely." Barry said, though his brow was furrowed.

"So what's the problem?" Joe asked, knowing Barry, there was always something more.

"I'm worried about her, I think something's wrong, there's something she's not telling me," he said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Okay look, you just met the girl right? You've know her for a couple months, but if something's bothering her it might be to painful to talk about, becoming a meta isn't easy, it sure as hell wasn't easy for you. You had to get into a car accident in order for your powers to surface, even then you were gone for nine months. Look if it's something that's too difficult for her to bring up on her own, then maybe some sympathy out compassion is needed." He said, patting Barry's shoulder as he moved too stand.

Barry stood as well, Joe could visibly see the gears in his head working.

"Thanks Joe, I think I've got it figured out," Barry said with a smile.

"Any time Bar, now I've got to head too the station, I'll see you later." Returning the smile, Joe made his way to the door.

With Joe gone, Barry mulled over what he'd decided to do, Joe had managed to make things seem a lot simpler when he felt genuinely confused. Making up his mind he soon vanished from the house a strong gust of wind trailing behind.

Sliding into the cortex, Barry found Cisco typing away at one of the computer, and Dr. Wells off to the left in the science lab seeming rather busy.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" Cisco asked, curious as to why he looked so puzzled.

"Have you guys seem Caitlin?" He asked in general.

"Caitlin? Is she the new girl, the one who made cookies?" A familiar voice asked.

Two sets of eyes turned to find Iris West standing in the door way.

Slightly irritated Barry made his way to as Iris, pulling her out of the doorway and away from the cortex.

Not wanting to get involved in the situation Cisco resumed his calculations.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Barry asked, once they had made their way into the hallway, about fifteen feet from the entrance of the cortex.

"I came to see how you were doing, and if you need help with anything is that so bad?" She retorted

"Well yes and no, I told you not to come here because you never know what could be going on, and could be caught in the cross fire of a new meta, plus what if you were followed?" He replied rapidly.

"Barry I'm a journalist, no one's going to follow me," she said, her tone challenging.

"Iris, you write article mostly on _the Flash_ and run a blog on _the_ _Flash_ , you give details that no one else knows-not even the cops-you never know who could catch on," he said, severely irritated at her blatant disregard for her own safety.

"Fine, I'll go, and I'll keep my distance, from here and in my writing," she said to him through clenched teeth.

"Iris," Barry sighed. "You know I just want you safe, the closer you are to the flash, the more eyes are in you, you know meta aren't safe." He finished, his demeanor heavy with sadness.

"I know Barry, I know it's hard, I may not be a meta but I can still support you," she said her voice flat.

"Not like this, okay? You can, but not here, not with this?" Barry said, exhaling deeply.

"Alright, I'll see you at home," she said as she moved to leave.

"Okay," Barry said as she left.

Said man ran a frustrated hand through his hair, wondering how one West could help put him at ease and the other frustrate him so.

"Hey man, if your looking for Caitlin, she moved into an apartment downtown a few days ago, I'll text you the address!" Cisco yelled down the hallway, popping his head into the hallway as soon as Iris had left.

"Thanks Cisco," Barry replied, he was glad for the run, it'd help with the agitation.

It hadn't been easy, but Caitlin had managed with a little bit of help to get all her things into her new home, it was really nice, very roomy and had a really good heating system, an apartment on the twenty-fifth floor in a thirty story building, the view was lovely.

She had spent the majority of the day unpacking and still felt like she was getting no where, her new home a maze of clutter.

Her mind drifted as she began to unpack her kitchen supplies, that day in the park stuck out in her mind, she knew that voice was her own, but too think such things about the ones who were helping her, it made her restless and put her on edge.

Just as she finished unpacking the first box, there was knock at her door, which confused her, no one would visit her now...unless it was a neighbor trying to be friendly. She opened the door to reveal Barry, holding a coffee in one hand and a small present in the other.

"How did you find you way here? No wait, stupid question," she said as she remember Barry's ability.

"Little pick me up, and a house warning gift," he said with a laugh.

She gestured him inside, as he handed her the coffee and the gift.

"This is a pretty good place you got, lugging all this stuff up here must of been a pain," he said as he looked around.

"Thank you for the coffee and gift, and yes it was," she replied with a smile, the coffee was good, a little on the sweet side though.

Setting the gift and coffee on her massive island counter, she began opening said gift to reveal a coffee mug, it was white porcelain with blue flowers in different shades, all though out the base of the cup, on the left face of the cup it read in cursive, "don't talk to me until I've finished my coffee." She couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Thanks Barry, I love it," she said with big smile.

Barry answered in kind with his usual grin.

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something nice, even though it's not much," he answered happily.

"All the same I still love it." She said as she set the cup side and began working on the next box.

A moment it two passed before either one spoke again.

"Hmm you know I've been meaning to ask, why the move?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well I couldn't live at Star Labs forever, and I needed a home of my own, my old one was way too far and this one wasn't too expensive." Caitlin said, as she unpacked some glass plates.

Another moment passed between them before Barry spoke again.

"You know, I didn't just come here too bring you the gift or coffee, I actually wanted to take you somewhere if you'd be up to it?" He asked laying on some of his charm.

"I would Barry, but I've got unpacking to do and it's not going to do it itself."She replied somewhat sadly.

A small smile played on Barry's lips, and in an instant paper and flattened boxes of cardboard were sent flying.

Caitlin barely took two breaths before Barry was standing in front of her, spooked she stumbled back, losing her balance only to have Barry catch her.

"Done," he said, grinning like crazy. She looked around to find her apartment that was once filed to the brim with boxes was now clean and box free.

She could only laugh as she pulled away from him. She should've known he would've pulled something like this.

"How am I going to know what's where?" She questioned with a smirk.

Barry opened his mouth to reply, but soon after his mouth formed a 'o' as he looked around.

"I'll um, I'll write it down." He said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at his open awkwardness.

"So we should get going," he said, shaking off his mild embarrassment.

"Oh yeah we'll take my car," Caitlin said as she picked up her keys and purse.

"Oh well your car's nice, but my way would be faster," he said, leaning against her counter.

In a second he'd scooped her up in his arms bridal style, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Better hold on tight, you might get as little light headed. Oh and we're going to have to make a quick stop on the way" he said rather thrilled at the moment. And within that moment the vanished from her apartment.

In a flurry of wind Barry and Caitlin had stopped somewhere in the outskirts of Coast City.

"Why are we all the way out here?" She asked as Barry let her down, they'd had stopped by Star Labs so Barry could put on his suite.

"There's something here that I wanted to show you," he said with a small smile.

They were at the outskirts of a massive forest preserve. Barry began walking and soon Caitlin followed, she was glad she was wearing regular shoes instead of heels.

About a mile or two in, the came upon a small cluster of houses, about eight houses in all, four to the right and three in the left, and another in the middle father back than all the rest.. Each house had a second for to it, so Caitlin guessed a lot of people lived here.

Caitlin couldn't help think that it was beautiful here as they made their way closer. A high pitched scream rang out scaring her as Barry hit the floor, or it was more like he was tackled to the floor.

A small child who looked to be around 9, was laughing and holding Barry tightly, Caitlin soon realized that the child was a girl. He soon stood up laughing, carrying the child with ease.

Soon multiply people began piling out of the houses, they all greeted Barry happily, their were children who all swarmed Barry begging to play, he sadly declined. Soon the children ran off to play together.

"So what brings the infamous Flash, to our humble abode?" Said a man as he approached the group, Caitlin remembered seeing him exit the furthest house at the center.

"Hartley, it's good to see you man," Barry said grasping his hand in greeting.

"You too friend, and who might this lovely lady be?" He asked as his eyes finding Caitlin off to the side.

A little shyly she greeted him, "Dr. Caitlin Snow, nice to meet you."

"Hartley Rathaway," he said with a nod. "Come, you must have questions," he continued as he gestured at them to follow.

The people who had crowed around Barry, peeled off making their way home. Barry stayed close to her as they walked, maybe it was so she wouldn't feel so it off place.

"Please have a seat, sadly must of the people who live with me aren't home at the moment, so you'll have to put up with me Barry," Heatley said, once they had entered the house, they found themselves in the kitchen first all three moving to sit.

"Oh I'm not sure I can endure it, I could barley deal with hearing your voice over the phone," Barry retorted with an amused smile, as he pulled back his mask.

"So you brought her here, I assume it was for a reason?" He questioned as he sat across from him, Caitlin to Barry's left.

"Yeah she's a new one, wanted to show her around, let her know about everything. Caitlin, as you know this is Hartley, also known as Pied Piper, his abilities are akin to that of a hypnotist, hence the name. Along with a few others he built this place, a sort of safe haven for those like us, plus he's also a brilliant engineer and scientist. As you can see he knows who I am, he was in fact apart of the team and still kind of is, but he's chose to take a break after what happened with the lab a while back." Barry explained, his expression a bit grim.

"You see Ms. Snow, Coast City is way more lenient towers us and allows us to live in peace, no tags or surveillance, bi-yearly check ins. We can live in the community, and most of us do, but those of use here don't like they eyes and silent ridicule, so we opted to moving here, the city has no qualms about it...plus this area was already vacated, as an old horse ranch use to reside here, it was already abandoned long ago so again we met no problems. Occasionally a few of use will venture into town to gather what we can't out here, we also work in our own ways. We're happy out here, and we know the humans are happy that not so many of us are living in town." Hartley explained more in depth, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm amazed, you guys built this place, it's so different from Central City, you have me slightly wish I could live here," Caitlin said with a smile.

"Oh you can, if you choose, and we don't just have those like us, their are humans here as well, some are family and some are friends. I'm also kind of the one in charge here, so if you need anything, come straight too me." Hartley said with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"I wanted to show you this, so you knew that it's not all bad, and if you ever needed a place too stay, this would be the place." Barry said softly.

"Thanks Barry," she said with a smile.

Hartley stood from the table and moved over to the counter, and began boiling some water in a kettle. After some rummaging and other conversations about Central and Cost city, three streaming mugs were placed on the table. Caitlin found hers to be filled with a tea and about a spoon full of honey...along with the spoon, Barry's smelt of coffee while Hartley's smelt of a different kind of tea.

"Hope you don't mind, I pegged you as more of a tea person rather than coffee." He said with a smile.

"Not at all, tea always tastes better with company," Caitlin said returning the smile.

"Hmm now I may be so prudent to ask, but what kind of ability do you have?" He asked gently.

Taking a sip of her tea, she bit her lip lightly as she looked over at Barry, he nodded to her lightly. She inhaled sharply and slowly pulled off her necklace, holding her right hand up cold air began curling off of her hand, the temperature in the room dropped to where the others could see their own breath curl in the air. Quickly she put her necklace back on fearing that she might do something and cause trouble or hurt someone.

"Hmm chilly," Hartley said with a wink, causing Caitlin to smile slightly.

"Don't worry Caitlin, you did great." Barry said reassuring her.

A moment passed between the trio, Caitlin wondering how Hartley wasn't fearful of her, or skeptical in the last...she chalked it up to him just being and understanding person, given his situation.

"Hey Hart, you wouldn't mind me taking her up to the roof?" Barry asked feeling like Caitlin could use the air, plus he noticed that the sun has set. It had been pretty late into the evening when he'd gone over to Caitlin's though the sun wasn't even close to setting

"Sure, though I do hope you fall off," he said with a smirk.

"I think I'd throw you off first," Barry said with a smile as he and Caitlin moved too make this way upstairs, the drinks forgotten.

Up on the roof, they sat in comfortable silence for about several minutes before Barry spoke.

"I figured you could use a little time away, seemed like you had a lot on your mind." Barry said, he seemed more relaxed.

"I guess it's not that hard for you to read other, I guess I'm still trying to deal with losing Ronnie..." She said with a sigh.

"Losing someone isn't easy, I know very well what it feels like..." he said softly.

"Barry you don't have too-" she said trying to stop him.

"No it's fine, it was uh...it was my mom, she was killed by another speedster like me when I was twelve, my father fought him in vortex of lighting circling around my mom, and he somehow managed to get me to safety when he knocked the other guy out of the house, I was blocks away and by the time I got back my mom was gone, and my father was being arrested for it. That man murdered my mom...I tried to tell them but no one would listen because the only had one speedster cataloged-my dad-so they carted him if to Iron Heights, without a second thought. I made it my mission to free my dad, no matter how long it took. Thanks to Joe I found my way into law enforcement as a CSI agent." Barry explained with more ease than she ever could've.

"I lost my dad when I was 14, he had cancer and no matter what the Doctor did it just kept coming back, finally my father resigned to his "fate" and I watched him die slowly, it was hard to watch and I made it my goal to become a great doctor and help others as much as I could. I soon became and expert scientist in bio engineering...losing Ronnie was something else entirely and at times I feel so cold and empty...I'm not sure what to do." Her voice filed with sadness as she told the story of her younger years and the pain of losing Ronnie still twisted inside her.

"It's strange isn't it? How tragedies in our lives brought us both here, made us who we are today...and even though it's painful I wouldn't have it any other way. You know that we'll always be here for you, Caitlin." He said with sincere smile.

Barry reclined on his arms his legs outstretched and Caitlin sitting with her knees pulled to get chest, they had corrupted through one of the attic widows and were resting at a slanting section on the roof. They both gazed up at the stars in awe at their brightness, at how many that were there, millions and millions, to both it was breath taking.

"I'm...glad I'm here too," Caitlin said though she expected to fell sadness at her words she actually felt the opposite, she felt her body relax more as tension that she didn't even know was there, left her body. Being with Barry and the others had made this ten times easier than it would've been on her own.

Soon the two made their way downstairs to find Hartley in his living room reading a book, they said their goodbyes and thanked him for his time. Barry pulled his mask back on before he stepped out of the house and soon had Caitlin in his arms once again.

Reaching her home in a matter of minutes, he gently put her down her down just outside her apartment door.

"Thank you, for today Barry, it was a really nice change of pace."She said sweetly.

"No problem, and if you need anything else just let me know," he said as he hugged her.

"I will, I promise," she said as she pulled away.

"Oh and before I forget," he said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed out to her.

"What's this?" Caitlin asked curiously as she took the paper.

"I did say I'd write everything down," Barry said with a small chuckle.

"You know, with how well you got my house in order, maybe if you ever stop being a superhero, you should become an interior decorator," she said jokingly.

Barry couldn't help but laugh fully, so much so that his stomach began to hurt, his laugh was infectious because Caitlin was laughing too.

"You know I might take you up on that offer," he said finally after he caught his breath.

"Goodnight Barry," she said with a small chuckle.

"Goodnight Caitlin," he said with a full on grin.

For a moment he lingered, then sped off leaving a swirl of wind being him. Content Caitlin made her way inside, and got ready for bed. Perhaps this small break might let get a full nights rest.

 **Oh my stars! I looked back on my old chapters and saw how bad my writing was, but what's to be expected when you're out of practice? Hoped you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and I wanted to ask you guys about who else you want living with Hartley(at the main house), I couldn't decide who to pick from, also while I'm on Hartley I hope he's not too OC, because we never got much of him from the series so I've a hard time figuring out his personality...though I did have fun giving him and Barry a somewhat hate/love relationship...anyways give me your answers and reviews on the matter, how to see you soon, my lovely readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, New chapter! Hope you like it.**

Caitlin sat in the makeshift training room at star labs, at the request of the team she'd come in to work on her powers, well it more to see if she had any other problems that needed addressing.

She had removed her power dampener, and was figuring out how versatile he powers were, from hand blasts to forming icicles. Originally she had misgivings about coming in but Barry had insisted, saying that no matter what they'd be there to help in any way.

Without saying a word she decided to have a little fun, bringing her hands close and facing them upward she let her power flow, cold air began flowing from her hands upward towards the ceiling.

Soon after it began to snow in the training room.

Caitlin began sliding across the thin pile of snow just to amuse herself, she spun lightly on the balls of her feet and managed to slip and fall to the ground hard.

"You okay?" Came Cisco's voice from the far side of the room where the computers and screens were, most of that area was blocked off by a canopy, so no snow had found its way into or on any of the computers.

She raised her hands haphazardly in response then let if fall to the ground beside her.

She moved to stand the sound of muffled footsteps approaching.

She turned only to have Barry crash into her, grins and giggles were all that followed, as the two did their best to steady themselves.

"What made you come over here?" Caitlin asked once both had stopped slipping and pulled apart.

"Wanted to know if you were okay, and to help you with training, I did make a promise remember? You've got brains I'll give you that, but I think you'll still slip up and manage to freeze yourself in the process." Barry said with a sly grin, his remark a clear jab at her.

She perused her lips at him half in amusement, the other half in irritation. In that moment she hooked her foot at the back of Barry's heal and yanked his foot forward causing him to slip and hit the ground harder that she had earlier.

"Not sure I'm the one with the slip ups," she said, leering over him in amusement.

"Enough horsing around you two!" Came Wells voice from across the room.

Barry stood up rapidly and clears his throat, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as Caitlin verbally apologized to him and Wells.

"How far do you think you can push your powers, Ms. Snow?" Wells asked from where he stood, which was about a few feet from Cisco.

"I'm not sure Dr. Wells, I've never tried before and I'm not that confident in finding that out." She said while kicking at snow, she looked up noticing it had stopped snowing.

"Well there's no harm in trying, remember we'll be here every step of the way." Wells responded trying to console her as best he could.

Reluctantly she closed her eyes and focused on what she felt deep in her center, the power that swirled inside her like a snow flurry, she could practically see it. To her it looked like a cold star, tinted a bluish white.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled, her breath a puff of cold blue air.

She let her power rise and take hold.

 **Short chapter, I know the next one will be long I had so much writers block that I had to write this in sections. Hope you like it! Reviewers would be lovely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day? What? Music helped with the writers block. Hope you like it, my mind won't stop racing with ideas, okay I'll stop...on with the show!**

Barry watched Caitlin with avid curiosity wondering how her powers would manifest physically when unrestrained. For a moment her turned to glance at Cisco knowing that he and Dr. Wells were monitoring her closely with cameras and scanners that were built into the walls, this room was used too study metas capabilities and was reinforced to withstand a majority of meta powers so it would take quite a bit of power to destroy.

Turning his attention back to Caitlin he noticed her skin had gone uncommonly pale, like cadaver pale. And her lips were losing the light pink tone and turning blue.

White streaks began running through her long brown hair until it was all white. Her lips were completely blue now but more of a bright blue...almost like she was wearing make-up.

He chalked her physical change in appearance to her powers, it was common to have your powers change how you look weather it was minor, drastically, or not at all.

"Caitlin?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if she was okay.

Her eyes shot open, at the same time a burst of cold air causing all the men to tense up and groan audibly as cold air sapped away their body heat.

When Barry looked up cold blue eyes stared, he felt his stomach drop whoever that was standing before him, wasn't Caitlin.

He watched in slight fear as she lifted her right hand and cold air curled off, for a moment she looked down at what she was wearing, a soft blue long sleeve button down and black dress pants.

"Ooh black and blue, my favorite," she said as a small smile pulled at her lips, her voice sounded as if it froze over with every word.

"Caitlin?" Came Cisco's voice from across the room, Barry guessed he noticed the difference as well because he sounded hesitant.

Another smile pulled at her lips as a burst of ice and air exploded from her sending Barry flying.

Barry shot up from where he'd landed to find Caitlin gone, even though his body was stiff and his fingers and toes practically numb, he sped off after her.

As soon as he had made it to the corridor he was sent flying once again by an ice blast Caitlin had shot from her hands.

Groaning he got up and ran after her again, and found her in the cortex, standing by the medic lab, he moved to stand before her.

"You can't out run me, Caitlin," he said with a small air of confidence.

"You right, I surrender," she said with a smirk as she held up her hands.

Not wanting to take and chances Barry used his speed and ran at her from the opposite direction, only to slip on ice he hasn't seen and be sent flying once again; crashing into the analyzing lab.

Rolling over he groaned in pain he could feel that he had a few broken bones but he wasn't sure which ones.

The sound of footsteps approaching him filed his ears, he saw Caitlin standing above him as she had done only moments before, but instead of warm amusement he was met with a cold smile.

"You should know cold and speed don't work well together, cold slows you down, but then again you already know that seeing as how you faced Captain Cold. But I think this should be a lesson we shouldn't forget." She said as she grabbed Barry by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

Barry's eyes widened shock filing him, but it was quickly replaced as he felt like the very blood in his veins was freezing.

When she let him go he tried to scream in pain and it only came out as strangled moan of agony, he felt as as if icicles were growing inside him.

"Nothing personal Barry, but I've got some business to take care of, and I can't have you getting in the way," she said as she moved to stand above him.

He tried to move to stop her but couldn't even move his hands let alone his arms. In an instant Caitlin was sent flying into a one of the many counters and rendered unconscious.

He looked over to see Wells and Cisco standing in the middle of the cortex, Cisco's hands at the ready and Wells aiming a heat gun.

"Vibrate your body, Allen, it'll raise your body temperature and keep you from any never damage." Wells said as he made his way over to Caitlin and handcuffed her with dampeners.

Barry did as he was told and sighed in relief and as heat quickly replaced crippling cold, he shivered visibly, his teeth chattering as well.

"What do you think happened to her?" He asked once he had a better control of his chattering.

"Not sure we'll have to find out when she regains consciousness, she was reluctant in doing this in the first place, perhaps she knows something we don't and didn't want to share it, either way we have to figure this out, and whether or not she's a danger." Wells said as Cisco picked up her unconscious body bridal style and placed her in one of the many chairs that resided in the cortex.

Barry moved his body hesitantly to assess the damage and found that the lower half of his body was okay but the upper half wasn't so lucky, his left forearm protested to any type of movement and he also felt a strong stab of pain running through his collar bone and more pain coursing though the right side of his rib cage, vibrating at an unnatural speed hadn't helped his pain either.

Caitlin sat hunched over in a chair, her hands still handcuffed.

They watched for a moment more and soon saw the roots of her hair turning brown, soon her once white hair had returned to its original color. She stirred slight and lifted her head slowly.

"Barry," she groaned out as she raised her hard. "What happened, how'd I end up in here?"

"You don't remember anything?" Barry asked softly.

"I'm only getting flashes and images," she said as she saw the the men before her notably wells who looked to be holding a weapon and Barry who was cradeling his left arm.

"What did I do?" The sound of fear filing her voice.

"We're not exactly sure, we were hoping you could explain?" Dr. Wells said in sight demand.

"I'm not too sure really, I noticed something different months ago when Barry stated helping me with my powers, I began feeling colder not just physically but emotionally...and the voice in my head blaming others for what happened, I could feel it growing with my pain, I felt angry when I shouldn't have and the more I tested my powers the more the feelings grew and the voice grew stronger. I got scared and decided not too attempt anything with my powers from them on. I could feel it changing me in ways that scared me." As she spoke her voice cracked as her fist clenched in her lap.

Barry watched as white began spreading from the roots of her hair, out grew like ice spreading as if she were freezing into a block of ice, her eyes flickering between smooth brown to ice blue.

"Hey, Caitlin look at me alright, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, I know what your feeling and it can consume you, I've been there. You have to remember it's okay to be angry and to hurt, you will blame anyone and anything for what happened to Ronnie, because it hurts so much and that's okay all you need to do is slowly move past it and I'll help you, you're not alone I promise." Barry said his voice filled with emotion and sincerity.

In that moment he vanished in a flurry of air for a second and returned a moment later. Dangling from his right hand was her necklace.

Barry watched as her hair and eyes returned to normal. Soon after her face crumbled as she broke down again, tears hitting her pants and the sound of soft sobs filled the room.

Both Wells and Cisco visibly relaxed, setting as there was no more threat of danger.

Her head hung low as she cried, Barry could feel that his left arm was now healed and slowly clasped her necklace over her bare neck, the gently uncuffed her.

He helped her stand and walked her over to the medical lab, helping her lay down on the gurney/bed that resided there.

Once she was situated he made his way over to the computers were wells and Cisco were now standing.

They had pulled up the camera recording of what had happened in the training room, and were going over it without audio.

"It would seem like along with her powers an alternate personality of sorts developed as well. But it would seem like it is Caitlin just not the one we have come to know, this version of her arms like it was born from her grief and anger over losing Ronnie. We saw a similar case when we face Magenta remember. She has to come to terms with Ronnie's death and come to terms with it before it consumes her, well have to run more tests on her capability as well." Wells said, Barry could tell he was in complete scientist mode and that there was no arguing with him.

Barry returned his attention to the screen just as Caitlin had sent him flying in the training room.

"Talk about a killer frost," came Cisco's voice from where he stood to the left of Wells, Barry at the right.

Barry watched as Cisco snapped his fingers and proclaimed that that was her name in pride.

Soon the video changed too his confrontation between him and Caitlin...or Killer Frost, Barry had to admit it did fit, sort of.

They watched as she perturbed to surrender and Barry move to subdue her, only to fail.

Both Wells and Cisco looked at Barry, frowns painted on their faces.

"How could you fall for that man?" Cisco asked in confusion.

"Dude I want expecting her to ice over the floor, plus I couldn't even see it," he said in a futile attempt to defend himself.

All three returned their attention to screen, just in time to see Caitlin kiss Barry, his skin turning and unnatural blue.

Barry caught Cisco in the corner of his eye, turning to meet his gaze only to find an amused look on Cisco's face, his eyebrow raised in question. Barry could only roll his eyes at his best friends indication.

"What happened when she kissed you, Allen?" Questioned Wells.

"Uh well, it felt as if all the heat had been drained our pulled from my body," he answered rather awkwardly.

"Just like the heat dummy we made before, so it's not just pulling heat into her from the surrounding area, it works on skin to skin contact as well, which explain what happened to me when she grabbed my arm that day." Wells explained as he subconsciously rubbed his arm lost in thought.

"Cisco I'll need your help designing something for her in case she losses control again." Wells said as he made his way to leave.

"Already have an idea," Cisco responded as he followed behind.

Barry turned back the monitor which was replaying the scene from the training room.

"Oh and Allen, keep an eye on her," came wells voice from behind, he turned to see Wells disappearing in the corridor again.

Signing and lightly scratching the back of his head, he made his way back over to Caitlin.

She was curled up on the bed, facing the doorway she sat up as soon as she saw him her tears long gone, but her eyes red.

"Please tell me I didn't destroy anything important?" She asked sheepishly, she sounded congested.

"Nothing that can't be replaced," he answered as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Caitlin," he said, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm?" She responded as she looked up at him still biting her lip, Barry guessed it was an unconscious habit.

He smiled in amusement and spoke, "What's wrong?"

"How'd you know something was wrong?" She asked curiously, he could tell her study nose was fading as her voice was returning to normal.

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing when something's bothering you." He answered matter-of-factly.

She was taken aback slightly, she never even knew that she did that and it was never bright to her attention by anyone...Barry had noticed it though.

"What I did, I could've-"

"But you didn't,"

Again she surprised her, he'd already known what she was going to say.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because it's you Caitlin, and believe it or not I trust you." He answered with a smile.

"We haven't even known each other for that long Barry, and you trust me that much?" She asked in doubt.

"Yes, I do, because I can see you for who you are, even through all your grief and anger I see you, and I'll always be here to help, like I promised. Everyone's capable of doing something bad but also something good, I know because I've been there." He explained, his fingers lightly brushing over the bottom half of his face.

"Thank you Barry," she said, smiling softly.

"No need to thank me Caitlin," he said returning the smile.

A moment passed between them.

Uncomfortable with the eddy he was sitting Barry shifted in his seat only to regret it as his ribs and upper chest protested, causing him to groan and grab his side.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked in concern.

"Nothing just a little sore," Barry said quickly.

"That's not nothing come on, get up here," she ordered as she hoped of the gurney.

Barry frowned at her request and was only met with a stern expression, setting as he had no choice he obliged.

Another moment passed before Caitlin spoke.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt Barry."

"Oh uh, yeah."

He tried taking of his shirt one seen at a time but the pain was to much so he opted to pulling off his shirt from the bottom up as fast he could, the action caused him the groan audibly.

Caitlin had turned away moments before he took off his shirt to grab supplies that she might need, only risk turn and find a wireless Barry before her, she was a doctor but seeing bare skin always made her a tad awkward before she switched into full in doctor mode.

Slipping on a pair of gloves she moved to examine his ribs, she asked softly, he soon life his right arm. She watched his face twist in pain, noting that she began her exam.

Lightly pressing her fingers to each rib she searched for anything out of place. She found nothing and chalked it up too internal and external bruising the discoloration also helped.

She motioned for him to lower his arm and saw his face twist in pain again, bruising hurts but it wouldn't be that painful.

"Where else does it hurt?" She asked.

"Right here," he answered as he ran his hand over his left clavical.

She ran her fingers over his collar bone and press lightly, causing him too tense in pain.

"Looks like you need a chest x-ray," she said with a smile as she pressed her hands against his chest, motioning for him to lay down.

A few moments later, she returned to Barry side after the x-ray, and pulled up his charts on a tablet.

"Looks like you had a minor fracture there, from what I can tell from these scans is that it all healed, it was barely there on the first scan, one the perks of being a speedster?" She questioned.

Barry could only laugh and nod in response to her question. Partially all the pain had subsided.

He sat up with much more ease than before, the bruise at his side had faded some. He moved to grab his shirt which was discarded in the chair he had sat in earlier.

His hand had barely grasped it when Caitlin stood in front of him.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked up at her, she was biting her lip again.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you," she said awkwardly.

"You don't have to apologize Caitlin," he retorted.

"But I do, I hurt you pretty bad," she said as she gestured to all of him.

He stood in that moment causing Caitlin to back up quickly, pulling his shirt on, Caitlin couldn't help but glance at his abdomen for that moment and quickly return her eyes to his face before he could catch her.

"Caitlin look, when it comes to situations like this, and with my mind of work, I'm going to get hurt...sometimes pretty badly, but it didn't mean I won't heal. It comes with the territory, so I'll be okay, no need to beat yourself up about. But in any case I accept you apology," he said with a smile and a wink.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile, he really was a rare card, he knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better.

All in all she was really happy to have met Barry and the others.

 **Loved writing this chapter, it was fun, I don't have time to re-read because I'm so sleepy. Reviews would be lovely.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My mind is still running with ideas so I'm going to continue writing, I'm having a blast writing this!**

Barry sat in his chair at his desk at the C.C.P.D, going over a few files from a couple of cases that had happened in the past week, one a missings person and two break ins. The police department as well as Star labs were monitoring the streets closely, even with The Flash on the streets crime was still a problem with all these law and restrictions on metas is no wonder they turned to crime, not too mention those who were only human but still found their way to crime

As ran over a few samples he was examining, he thought about what had happened only a day ago, the confrontation with Caitlin-or Killer Frost, had played over his mind constantly. He wondered how he would be able to help her, he may have bitten off more than he could chew but he could see that Caitlin wasn't all bad, in a way she kind of reminded him of Hartley. Oh the trouble he'd caused them so long ago, the anger and need of revenge.

Barry was lucky to have gotten through too him, along with Cisco's help, of course Hartley still resented Barry on some level but the way things were now was a lot better than how they could've been.

With that in mind he'd set out to make it his goal to help Caitlin, to somehow come to terms with her "other half" and gain control over herself and her powers, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Bar, how're things going with those tests?" Came Joe's voice as he entered the lab.

"Almost done, just adding a few notes, whoever our kidnapper is, they knows what they're doing," he said as he read over the file again.

"Do you think these cases are connected in any way?" Joe asked as he grabbed a file off of his desk.

"It's too early to tell, I need more information...hopefully before someone else is taken." Barry said, a grim expression painted on his face as he moved to stand next to Joe.

"Hmm, let's hope it doesn't come to that," he agreed.

A moment passed between the two before Joe spoke again.

"How are things going with your new problem?" He asked

"Hmm?" He asked, puzzled for a second. "Oh you mean the problem with my _freezer_? It's going good, could be better...has a few problems but nothing I can't fix." He said with practiced ease. Knowing the C.C.P.D, as well as the government, they monitored anything and everything they found related too metas, so Joe and him had found their ways around taking about them, without raising any red flags. A lot of there conversations they had, had raised eyebrows in confusion, but there were never any real questions that followed.

"Hmm, well let me know if it gets any worse, and if you need help fixing it. Also I've got to go, Singh wants to talk about these cases, you don't mind if I take these files with me?" He asked as he made his way to the door.

"No, you'll need all the information your going too get, what I've got there isn't much, but it's better than nothing." Barry said as he watched Joe leave.

Barry idled in his spot in front of his desk before going to his case board, with a tug of the the string at the bottom, the cover pulled up to reveal another part. It was filled with articles from his mother's death to his father's trial all the way to the strange and unusual cases he'd picked up in the past couple years he'd been working at the C.C.P.D. in his line of work things went beyond strange and unusual sometimes, but he was prepared for anything that came his way, so long as he had his friends and family.

He was glad that he chose to become a C.S.I, he wasn't tied to the station like the others, of course he had a set time to arrive and leave but it was flexible he could stretch his 9-5 hours thought the day if he chose too, so long as he did his work.

He frowned at the board, nothing new had happened, so he had no updates, no new leads either. Dejected he pulled the cover back down he couldn't afford to get caught up with his personal vendetta right now, he had other things to worry about, speaking of other things he glanced at the time. It was around twelve in the afternoon, he decided he would leave early today, after finishing up a few more things he made his leave to Star Labs.

Barry leaned against the desk the resided in the cortex as he watched Dr. Well and Cisco explain too him and Caitlin what had transpired the day before.

"Okay so we all know you developed an alert ego, that much is clear, the reason we didn't catch this before was because we weren't poking for it. You see in you prior scans we were examining your powers for their capabilities not their strength, the more you used your powers the stronger they became; taking on a life of their very own, it's not uncommon for those who suffer from grief, loss, or some sort of abuse to develop this. As you know they're are usually three split personalities but it would seem that the ones who were meant to be two became one...in others word Killer Frost." Wells explained as he pulled up slide after slide of every scan they took.

"Now we could deal with this as purely psychological, but that's not going to work in your case Caitlin, at times it's like a tug of war between you and frosty, we've also got to factor in the fact that your powers are still growing and still changing and that she is tide to them as well, so this will take time," Cisco added as he pulled something that resembles a weapon.

"What's that?" Barry asked, half in curiosity the other in worry.

"A neural inhibitor," Cisco answered as of it were obvious.

"Which does?"

"It actively reduces or surpresses the excitatory activity of synapses, neurons or circuits," Caitlin explained as she moved to examine said weapon.

"Yes that's exactly what it does, if you ever lose control a pulse from this will knock you out," Cisco explained happily.

"Any side effects?" Caitlin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, well you might wake up with a slight headache," he answered.

"You know, I don't think you should use this on Caitlin, till you know what it does exactly." Barry interjected concern written all over him.

"I say he should, do you really want my other half running 'round rampant?" She responded.

Barry sighed aloud but agreed, she'd nearly got away last time and he wasn't keen on repeating that.

Barry sat in a computer chair in front of one of the many monitor in the speed lab turning in lazy circles, lost in thought until Cisco entered the room.

"You alright man?" Cisco asked, his brown furrowed in concern.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine...just killing time." He responded as he stopped mid turn to face Cisco.

"You really starting to care for her, aren't you?" He asked with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Well yeah, she's been through a lot man, a lot of metas have...and with this split personality she'll need us more then ever." He said as he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion.

"No I mean more than usual. I can see it, sometimes it's the way you look at her, other times it's your overwhelming concern for her. I know it's confusing, but you need to sort this out Barry, before it's too late." Cisco smiled at his best friend, and turned to leave.

As he left Barry stated at him in confusion, he wasn't entirely sure what Cisco was talking about, he got what he was insinuating...but did it apply to him? Before Cisco left he grunted in agreement, even though he was still through confused.

Later on in the evening, Barry caught up with Cisco as they were both leaving, to head home, Caitlin had left hours ago.

"Hey man, mind if I walk with you." Barry asked as he fell into step with Cisco.

"Nah man, what's up?" He asked, as they reached the elevator.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about me and Caitlin, do you think that's what I really like like- what I really do?" He said, stuttering out the last part as Cisco pressed the button for ground floor.

"Well yeah man, I haven't seen you like this since Iris...it's interesting to say the least, but I didn't want to push anything, I mean I know how you feel about her, I just see how you are with Caitlin. It's the same, but also different...I just wanted to point that out before you got carried away or cause an unnecessary problem." He explained the whole ride up.

Barry sighed, " Is just confusing as all, I know that I'm starting to care for her more then usual, I'm just not sure about how much. Like you said, I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems." He exclaimed as they excited the elevator.

"Look man, I know you can figure this out, I know that the last thing you want to do is hurt Caitlin, why don't you go for a run, patrol the streets for a bit, maybe that'll clear your head." Cisco said as he made his way to his car, twirling his keys around his index finger.

"Alright I'll see ya man," Barry said, as Cisco climbed into his car.

Cisco only waved in response and as he watched Barry speed of in a blue of lightning.

 **Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long, I had planned to post this before the new year but that hadn't worked seeing as I got caught up in New year's preparations with my family and then I had a couple of other things to work on, plus I was dealing with writers block...I had to write this chapter in sections so I apologize if it's a little hard to follow, I had a little help from catching up on the flash and reading comics from my new favorite app, hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews would be lovely!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, New chapter as always hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed them extremely.**

Caitlin sat in her kitchen at her table, absent mindedly sipping a hot cup of tea from the cup Barry had given her, dinner was cooking on the stove, it was about ten past seven.

Lost in thought she'd couldn't help but think about all that had happened too her in these past few months, her life had flip upside down, but she was glad she'd found help and support and, that she was no longer alone. A smile pulled at her lips as she thought of all the new people in her life, all of them had jumped to help her without a second thought no matter how dangerous she was, and she was grateful, she made a mental note to repay them in anyway she could as soon as she got the chance to that is.

The sent of food brought her out of her thoughts; she stood and made her way to the stove. She had decided that something hardy and filling was what she'd wanted to eat, so she decided on beef stew over egg noodles. Removing the lid to the pot she gave the mixture of meat and vegetables a stir, and with one last taste she deemed it was done, she had managed to pull down a plain porcelain plate before a knock at the door called her attention.

Walking past her table she quickly took a drink of tea and made her way to the door. Opening said door to reveal a very disheveled and drenched Barry.

"Barry?" She said as her face contorted into a mixture of concern and confusion, because as far as she knew it wasn't raining.

"Ah hi Caitlin, mind if I come in?" He asked as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"Uh yeah sure, here let me just-" she said rapidly as she disappeared into another room, only to return moments later with a towel, sweats and a shirt.

"Here, you can use the bathroom." She said as she handed him everything and gestured behind her, she couldn't help but think he looked rather handsome with his hair pushed back, somehow it made him look older.

"Thanks," was all he said, his lips pulled into a tight smile.

Once Barry had left, Caitlin made her way back to the kitchen and pulled down another plate and began serving them both.

She wondered briefly if he was okay, it wasn't normal to show up at someone door step drenched to the bone when it wasn't raining, plus she knew he had super speed, moving at such a pace should've dried him off completely. She surmised that something was wrong and perhaps he needed someone to lend him an ear or a shoulder.

 _~Twenty minutes ago~_

 _Barry had done just as Cisco has suggested and went for a run, he had been running for a good twenty minutes and in those twenty minutes he had been lost in thought, even as he stopped a car thief, a mugger, and some poor confused man who tried to rob a conceive store with a pipe for a weapon, which had confused Barry for a good ten seconds before he took care of him._

 _His mind was still racing, so he let his feet carry him through the city as he thought about the conversations he'd had with Cisco._

 _His mind kept flipping between Iris and Caitlin, Iris was his best friend and he'd been in love with her for so long but...there was always a "but" when it came to Iris, always a reason not too, always a reason on why she wouldn't be with him, even after all this time he'd wondered how had she not noticed his feelings but also if she did, would she return them?_

 _When it came to Caitlin though, things seemed different-no they were different, he couldn't pinpoint when he started seeing her in a different light, at the beginning she was just another person to save, someone else to help, but she turned to be more then he thought she was, she was a doctor-a bio engineer-she was strong and at times very scary. Barry found himself chuckling at the thought of Caitlin being scarier then killer frost, and it was true. She wasn't afraid to put Barry in his place or berate him for being reckless on a mission. Even though she had been with them for a few months, she fit in as though she had always been there, maybe it had something to do with Ronnie._

 _As soon as that name popped into his head Barry stumbled nearly falling, only to catch himself and change his direction of running, he hadn't been running fast enough too cause any of his clothes to catch fire but not slow enough to where people could catch a glimpse of him either. His eyes found the horizon and he decided to make his way to the lake, running on water had always been exhilarating and somehow calming at the same time._

 _His thoughts were only of Ronnie now, what would he think? I mean Caitlin was engaged to him and now he was gone, how could he do this, he couldn't possibly put Caitlin through this, no he loved her too much to-as soon as those words raced through his head he had tried to stop running abruptly to try and register what he had just thought-only to remember, at the least second, that he was in fact on water-which sent him skipping across the surface like a stone._

 _With one last long skip across the surface, he crashed beneath the waves and sank. He didn't swim to the surface right away, he stayed there motionless as he thought about what he'd just realized, he did love Caitlin but he loved Iris as well...but where they the same anymore? Did his love for both women change when he had least expected it? There was only one way to find out, slowly he shifted his body to face the surface and swam his way upwards._

 _Once there, he looked around making a mental map of where he was and how far he was from each girl, he found that he was in fact closer to Caitlin. As soon as he made up his mind he began making his way to land, which was a good fourteen feet away._

 _He was beyond exhausted by the time he walked onto land, so instead of using some of his speed he used a fraction, enough to get him to Caitlin's, but not enough to dry himself off from his little swim, but still far enough so no one could make him out._

 _He stood in front of her door, but didn't knock, he braced himself against her door frame, drops of water hanging from his hair as he looked down. He was beginning to second guess himself, but before he could convince himself to turn tail, he knocked, and part of him hoped that she was already asleep._

Barry found the bathroom with relative ease, seeing as how he'd been here before and helped her unpack.

He undressed with difficulty, his clothes clung to him to no end, he had to strain practically every muscle in order to pull off the wet fabric and was gasping for air by the time he was done stripping. After he was done toweling off, he got dressed, the shirt-which was a pale blue-fit him just fine-which he guessed was because she got it that way, a couple sizes to be for comfort, the sweats fit him like baggy capri's. Which was to be expected seeing as how he was a few inches taller then her.

Sighing to himself he let his body fall against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the cold floor. There was no way he could do this he thought as he draped a towel over his head, he'd come here to spend time with her, to see if he could confirm his feeling, but he was terrified, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought, he fought metas that we're ten times scarier, but this beat them by a long shot.

Barry looked down at the clothes he was wearing, she had given them to him without a second thought, without question too...She was so sweet. He felt his face heat up at the thought and began furiously drying his hair trying to banish the thought for his head, why did he feel like he was fifteen again and the mere thought of a girl made him blush?

There was no use in trying to figure that out now, seeing as how he couldn't hide in her bathroom forever, he reluctantly pulled himself up off the floor and gathered his wet clothes and made his way out the door. The sent of food greeted him and his stomach complained, it was only then that he remember how tired he was and that he needed food, but he didn't want to impose on her, as much as he wanted to talk to her he didn't want to make her go out of her way any more then she already had.

Though as soon as he reached the kitchen, he found the table set for two, the plate closest to him was piled generously with beef stew-at least he thought it was beef stew...a clatter of dishes brought he attention away way from the food and towards Caitlin who was pouring a drink. She brought the cup over and placed it in front of the plate with the most food and smiled at him as she gestured for him to sit. Before she sat down she took his wet clothes from him and disappear from the kitchen, only to return moments later and sit down opposite him, the sound of a washing machine drifting softly towards them.

"Sorry I only have ginger ale." She said as she got comfortable.

"Thank you," was all he could say, he had thought about protesting and making up and excuse but the word wouldn't come to mind.

He sat down still hesitant when he heard a giggle, he looked up to see Caitlin who was smiling at him, with a fork in hand she pointed with her index finger at him, more towards the top of his head. He'd forgotten that the towel was still on his head, and couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed it off his head and let it rest on his shoulders.

"You know you didn't have to feed me, I was just stopping by." He said, still not eating.

"Well I figured you needed something to eat judging by the way you showed up, something on your mind?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I didn't want to trouble you, I only wanted too talk,"

"Well we're talking now, and having dinner is just a plus, also I know you need a lot of food, with that hyper metabolism. You know that this is no trouble, after everything you've done for me, sharing my dinner is the least I could do."

He could only smile at her words as he pulled his chair closer, and dug in. After two more servings for himself, they began taking again.

"So, you want to tell me how you ended up soaking wet outside my door?" She asked playfully.

"I decided to patrol the streets, running helps me think, I took care a few people, but continued running, ended up running over the lake when I ran out of steam and was sent flying across the water like a stone." He said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, it was almost all of the truth.

"Do you normally go on patrol in you civilian clothes?" She pointed out as she pulled her legs up on the chair, he knees pressed to her chest.

"No, I just didn't feel like putting on my suite, it can get a little stuffy." He said with a laugh.

"What about your phone and wallet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back at Star Labs, if I'm going out on patrol I make sure to leave important things like that in a safe place." He said with a half shrug.

"So how'd you winned up at my door, instead of going home?" She asked, a cunning look in her eye.

He quirked an eyebrow, nothing got past her did it?

"Uh, I didn't want to go home." Was all he said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well there must be something weighing heavily on your mind if you didn't want to go home, I'm all ears if you want to talk about it." She said as she rested her check on her knees.

He felt his face heat up again at the sight of her, why did she have to be so cute?

Just then a Beeping sound echoed through the wall apartment, Caitlin shot up from her seat and disappeared into what he guessed was the laundry room, he sighed, grateful that they were interrupted, he didn't think he would've been able to hold back from telling her what he felt when she looked at him that way. He could feel his heart pounding, he did love her but was he in love with her? It was to soon to tell, though she knew how to make him feel like his heart was going to explode.

"Your clothes should be done drying in about an hour," she said as she as she returned making him to jump, causing his knee to hit the bottom of table in the process.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Huh, no I'm fine, that didn't even hurt, you just surprised me is all, I'm okay." He said rather quickly.

"You sure?"

Yeah, I promise."

She bit her lip before asking, "You want to watch a movie? Since we've time to kill?"

"Uh if that's okay with you?" He answered Rather awkwardly.

Which only made her laugh, "of course it is, I wouldn't be asking otherwise, you could go wait in the living room while I clean up in here."

"How about I help?"

"No it's fine, it's not a lot anyways." She said as she picked up his plate as well as hers.

He didn't move to leave, instead he got up and gathered up their cups and made his way to the sink.

"I insist," he said as he placed the cups in said sink.

She smiled up at him as she handed him a towel, once she fished washing one of the plates she handed it to him and he dried, they continued this process till everything was washed and what remained of the food was put away. After that he moved to wipe down the table while she cleaned off the stove.

Once everything was properly cleaned, they made their way too the living room. Barry sat down rather awkwardly on the sofa his hands digging into the cushions beneath him as he watched Caitlin grab a controller off of the glass coffee table next to them and turn on the Tv.

She stood adjacent to him so he could see the right side of her profile hidden by her hair as she looked down at the controller she pushed said hair out of her face and behind her ear. He began relaxing into the sofa as he watched her pull up Netflix, it was only then that he noticed that she was in her pajamas.

She was wearing a soft pink shirt, that looked really comfy and pants that were a dark blue, but didn't look as soft. He continued to watch her as she sat beside him folding her legs to one side, how had he not noticed she was dressed for bed already, if he had he wouldn't have stayed, but she didn't seem to care one bit.

Just then her eyes met his, "Barry?" She questioned.

He blinked several times before an incoherent 'huh' came from the back of his throat, which only made her smile and shake her head.

"I said," with a gesture to the Tv, "what movie did you want to watch?"

"O-oh?" He said as he looked back and forth from the her to the Tv, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"W-whatever is fine with me," he finally managed to get out.

"Hmm, but I think you have more experience with movies then I do, so why don't you pick." She said as she handed him the remote.

"Oh umm okay, any preference?"

"No, anything is good-so long as it isn't horror."

He chuckled, "alright no horror."

He scrolled through the list of movies for a few minutes before settling on a rom-com. Soon the two were smiling and laughing as they got lost in the movie.

It was when the movie was almost over when he felt something hit his left shoulder. He looked over only too see Caitlin's head resting against him, she was sound asleep.

His eyes widened in shock and he felt his ears heat up, he wasn't sure what to do, they very well couldn't stay like this...could they? He mentally shook himself and forced himself to focus on the movie, even though his heart was pounding there was nothing wrong with fishing the movie before he woke her.

Throughout the remainder of the movie, his mind wondered, she must have been thoroughly exhausted to have fallen asleep so easily next to him. He wondered briefly if she held some resentment on some level, some metas did...and if not right away, it usually showed up one way or another to those who had a hard time adjusting. Though Caitlin was stronger in more ways then one, Ronnie had been gone for months before Caitlin had even showed any hint of her power.

Ronnie, he missed him greatly, they all did...but not as much as Caitlin did, could he do that to her, promise to always be there like he did and then up and vanish without warning? He didn't want to hurt her, but, did that mean he couldn't be with her? What if, he waited, It was more of a statement than a question, he would wait for her, however long it took her to move on, and even then he would wait until she was ready to love again. He felt content with that, he'd wait for her, just to be with her. He felt a sensation run through his heart, it was calming and exciting at the same time, and it made him smile.

As the movie ended he adjusted his seated position and slid his arm around her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Hey, movies over." He practically whispered as she stirred.

She sighed and rested her head fully against his chest, again his heart started pounding. 'Geez,' he thought, 'this woman is going to give me heart attack.' As he thought that he felt her hands slid up his chest to his neck, his entire body going ridged.

"C-Caitlin?" He stammered, not even sure what to say.

He felt her hands grip something, it was only then that he remembered the towel around his neck. She pulled said towel from around his neck, her arm falling across his lap, towel still in hand. He sighed mentally and tried his best to catch his breath without it being obvious.

"You're heart is beating fast," she mumbled below him.

"Uh, y-yeah, hyper metabolism, I have a quicker heartbeat then most." He said trying his best to keep his voice steady, trying to cover up the fact that it was her and not his power.

She sighed again and sat up, her eyes heavy with sleep, she closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair and groaned, which almost sounded like she was whining, was she mad that he woke her up? Even though it did sound kind of cute.

"I probably shouldn't have woken you, I'll get my clothes and leave." He said as she he was about to stand, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No it's fine, you can stay here, I'll make you breakfast in the morning." She said, her voice a bit scratchy.

"What?"

She didn't answer him, she only stood and moved behind the sofa, too a door that resided in one of the hallways leading away from the living room. She rested her forehead against the door for a bit, he stood next to the couch and watched thinking that she had fallen asleep there just as she pulled the door open and began rummaging through-what he guessed was a closet, and pulled out a pile of blankets.

"Wait, Cait, no you don't have too, I've troubled you enough." He said as he walked up next to her, trying to convince her otherwise. She said nothing as she placed the blankets on top of the coffee table and began pulling pillows and cushions off the couch.

She stopped and frowned at the sofa as soon as it was bare, then turned and pushed the coffee table to the wall.

"Caitlin, please you don't have to do this." He said as he stood in front of her trying to stop her.

"You said you didn't want to go home, plus we never got to talk about what was bothering you like you wanted. You can stay as long as you want or need, I don't mind at all, I'll make you breakfast and then we could talk, okay." She finally said with a toothy smile, though the way she talked she made it sound like he didn't have a choice, which he guessed he didn't.

Barry felt his heart skip, her words, smile, her now messy hair and big smile made her look extremely cute.

He stood there like a statue as she moved around him to fix the pull out bed.

He kept his head down seeing as his cheeks had turned red again, he took a few deep breaths, calming himself before he turned and watch her move, and soon his 'bed' was made.

"Okay, beds all ready," she said as she moved to stand in front of him proudly.

Without thinking he pulled her into a strong hug and rested his cheek to the side of her head.

"Bahhee?" Came her muffled voice, he felt more then heard her say his name against his chest.

"Thank you," he mumbled softly, this thank you was more then just for the bed, he knew that his family wouldn't hesitate to help him just like Caitlin had, but it was refreshing and it made his heart swell to be cared for so easily by someone who wasn't family, in this moment he felt like he could tell her anything and she'd listen and wouldn't judge, because she possessed such an accepting nature and a big heart.

He felt her arms wrap around him, her palms resting against his back. It made him think back to the early days with her, how he held her just like this back at Star Labs in the cortex, just to calm her down. He smiled as he remember how she cried snowflakes, not every tear had turned into a snowflake, but he still thought it was cool, despite the situation they had been in at the time.

After about another minute he slowly let his arms fall to his sides as she took a few steps back.

"Sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I think that's something we both needed, a simple hug goes a long way to those who need one but don't know it yet, sweet dreams Barry." She said with a soft smile.

"Sweet dreams, Caitlin." He said returning the smile as she left the room.

He sat heavily on the mattress, his head in his hands, perhaps waiting was going to be harder then he thought.

"Almost forgot!" He heard her say a tad loudly as she entered the living room again.

She threw a pillow on the bed, on reflex his hand slammed down on it as soon as it landed.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

After she had left the room once again, he moved the pillow up to where his head would rest and allowed his body to fall heavily on the mattress. Surprisingly it was way more comfortable then he thought it would be, it didn't have any annoying springs digging in his back-or the metal rod of the bed frame that always lay horizontally right in the center of the mattress-which always hurt his tail bone.

As he lay there on his back he began to feel how truly tired he was, this day had taken more out of him then he thought it would, part of him dreaded talking to Caitlin in the morning he wasn't even sure what he was going to say to her. He had feelings for her that much was true, but he couldn't just sit there over the breakfast table and say, "hey I like you a lot and want to be with, but it's okay I already made up my mind on waiting for you so you don't have to say or do anything." Nope, there was no way he could even say that, he had to think of something...but it could wait till the morning, right?

With a sigh he rolled on to his side, only to freeze for a moment. The pillow smelt like her...if it was one of the pillows from her bed then it probably would smell just like her.

Inhaling deeply but slowly he let her sent calm him, as it had done earlier when he had hugged her. He snuggled into the pillow and smiled to himself and thought just before sleep took him that everything would be okay and it would all work out in the morning.

 **Holy sh*t! I wrote a lot!**

 **Hello my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of nothing but fluff. I had originally planned on fishing this chapter earlier today and read some more miraculous fanfics, but I just kept writing and writing, I'm not upset just tired, it was rather difficult having a 4 month old puppers who won't stop walking over you chest shoving their toy in your face asking you to play, and family members won't stop calling you for various things. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter let me know what you thought of this chapter, reviews would be lovely! See you again soon my dear readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love, love, love, the reviewers! You guys give me life! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"Caity, caity, caity." Came a cold taunting voice.

Caitlin turned, following the voice only to find herself standing before her, with a sly grin on her face and her right hand perched on her hip. She stood about three feet in front of her and she was dressed exactly as she was, in her pj's .

"Please don't be who I think you are." She said as she closed her eyes, wishing the image away.

"And who do you think I am, Caity?" Said her mirror image.

She opened her eyes and watched in horror as her mirror self began to change, her skin growing pale and her hair turning white. Her eyes and lips turned a brilliant shade of cold blue, and her clothes began to melt away into a white shirt, leather jacket and pants, and knee high six inch heeled boots.

"Frost." Caitlin's voice echoed into the empty space between them.

"And she wins the grand prize." She said as she began to sauntered around her, the sound of her heels filled the air.

"What do you want?" Caitlin asked as she crossed her arms around herself trying to keep frost within her sights.

"Oh straight to the point, I should've guessed, I mean we are one in the same." She said as she continued her stroll around Caitlin.

"I don't share the same view," she retorted. "What do you want Frost?"

"Just a chat, nothing more." She said as she moved to stand in front of Caitlin.

All of a sudden the room shifted and they were standing in her former room at Star Labs. The room was empty save for them and the mattress.

"What are you doing, frost?" Caitlin asked, her voice filed with concern as she looked around the room.

"I didn't do anything," she said through puckered lips.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she hugged her arms closer to herself, she was beginning to feel a chill up her spine.

At those words Killer Frost made her way closer to Caitlin and grasped her necklace.

"How long, do you think that this little thing can keep me at bay?" She said with a smirk as she tugged on said necklace.

"You want out?" Caitlin said as she glared at her other half.

"Of course I do, why would I? Or should I say why wouldn't we-or is it me?" She said with a cold laugh. "I mean they need to pay don't they? All that pain and suffering we went through, I've been waiting to get out for long time Caity."

"There's no way I'm letting you loose again, we're not hurting anyone," She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you say that like you have a choice, one of these days I will be free again, that way they can all get there just desserts."

"There no way-"

"Remember Ronnie, our beloved FireStorm? It's their fault he's gone! Were they even there at his funeral, because I don't remember seeing them there do you? what does that tell you? They don't care, they never cared!" Killer Frost practically yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Caitlin all but ran after her, finally catching up to her in the cortex, she stopped at the entrance only to find it didn't look how it was suppose too.

Cords and lights hung from the ceiling, every monitor was broken and paper and equipment were scattered everywhere, the whole room was encased in ice and snow, icicles reached up from the floor and stretched to the ground.

Catching a glimpse of Frost heading to the left of the room, she chased after her. She ran past the main desk slipping on apatch of ice and hitting the ground hard.

Groaning she managed to roll over onto her belly and push up on all fours, though when she lifted her head she was greeted with the sight of Dr. Wells laying in front of her, his eyes wide open and his skin as blue and pale as the summer sky...he was dead.

Caitlin screamed and fell back, trying and failing to push herself away from Dr. Wells' corpse. She soon managed to find a footing on the ice coated floor and pull herself up.

Once she was firmly on her feet she turned only to come face to face with Cisco, his face frozen in shock, he was just as blue as Dr. Wells. Again, she screamed in terror only to hear a whoosh and the crackle of lightning, her head snapped towards the entrance to find Barry in his suite.

"What have you done Caitlin?" He almost yelled.

Before she could answer he was gone, then she felt something crash into her and wind howl past her ears. When the wind died down she opened her eyes to find herself pinned against one of the many hallway walls by Barry, his mask off.

"Barry I'm sorry, she got out, I don't know how she got free, Dr. Wells and Cisco a-are..." She was starting to panic as she thought about her friends being dead and it was all her fault.

"Caitlin, it's okay, we can fix this, alright?" He reassured her as he rubbed her arms trying to calm her.

"What if she comes back? I don't think I can stop her Barry!" Hot tears ran down her face as she grasped Barry's forearms tightly.

All of sudden Barry's body went ridged and his breath grew cold plumes of white smoke curled from his mouth, his eyes widened as his skin began turning blue.

"Cait-lin...run." He forced out before his legs gave way.

She managed to catch him, their bodies hitting the wall.

Caitlin cried his name as she slid down the wall holding Barry on her arms, his eyes had closed and he looked almost peaceful.

Killer Frost materialized in front of her, a smile on her face. "See, it's only a matter of time, and I'm not going to stop here, next is that old bully of ours, then dear old mom, remember how she acted when dad passed away? Oooh I can't wait to see the look on her face when sees me." She said with a tooth filled grin.

"They didn't do anything wrong! It's not their fault Ronnie died!" Caitlin yelled, "He made the choice to save lives, to risk his life because that was the man he was! And I will not condemn him or any of them, for him being the man he was! I won't let you lay a hand on anyone else!" She practically screeched at Frost, her eyes widening in disbelief.

As soon as those words left her mouth, everything vanished, the hallway, frost, even Barry.

She sat forward in that instant calling out for her friends, for anyone...for Barry; receiving no response she hung her head and sobbed.

She hadn't noticed a warm light that had begun to glow, it was just like fire, it grew till it was the size of a person. Noticing the light and feeling the warmth Caitlin looked up squinting, to see a burning man.

The burning man said nothing as he stood in front of her, she couldn't even see any defining feature, he held out his flaming hand to her.

Hesitantly she took it and he helped her stand. The flames didn't hurt, it was just pure warmth she felt as they curled over her hand.

"You've come a long way Cait." He said sweetly.

To her shock and amazement the flames died some, and she could see that it was Ronnie who was standing there. She was taken aback by the sight of him, he was literally burning like it was it was nothing and instead of his normal hair there was just flame that cling to his scalp in an unnatural way.

"Ronnie..." She said softly as she wiped the tears from her face and sniffed quietly, trying to clear her airways.

All the flames died completely as he smiled brightly at her and cupped her face in both his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said when she finally looked at him, his smile falling slightly as he continued. "I never told you the truth, and I left you alone."

"No, Ronnie, I understand everything now, you don't have to apologize."

"But I do, Cait, I do, because now you've got so many things to worry about, so many problems...and I'm not here to help you."

"Ronnie, your still here with me, you never left, it hurts now that you're gone, but I'm always going to love you." She said as she reached up and placed her hands over his.

Ronnie smiled at her and pulled his hands away as everything shifted once more and they were now in her new home, in her bedroom.

"I'm glad you found them, my friends...but, I guess they would be your friends now? They're good people, always have been." He said as he walked through her house with ease. "It's hard having frost in your head, she's a personification of everything bad you've ever experienced, all the anger and pain and sadness wrapped into one." He stated as he made his way to the living room.

"Yeah, that's what Cisco and Dr. Wells told me." She answered as he turned to face her again.

"Yeah but that's not all she is Cait," He retorted. "She's part of you, which means she has your heart, it's frozen but it'll still your heart. She's out for revenge, hoping it'll make the pain go away, that it'll make everything easier for you and her."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone, Ronnie."

"No, part of you doesn't, but the other half wants it to go away...She wants someone to blame, again hoping it'll make everything better, you need to come to terms with my death Cait, I know you're doing better then before but the only way to stop her is to make your piece with me." His voice was filed with sadness the entire time he spoke.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too, but Frost is a part of you, she is you, she's everything you went through and more, you can't fight her forever but you can accept her, is how you'll protect everyone, it's how you'll protect all of them." He said as he gestured to her living room, they had been standing just outside said room.

Caitlin looked over at the room to see it full of people, but not just any random people, she knew everyone that was there.

Cisco sat on her couch taking with Dr. Wells, Barry stood off to the right taking to Hartley and laughing, while Iris and Joe West were off to the left smiling as they watched everyone else interact with one another.

"You can do this Cait, I know you can. And even if it all goes wrong and things go sideways, they'll be there like they've always been, and help you like they've always done." Her attention shifted back to him as he spoke, only to return to the others once he was done.

"I'm glad I met them Ronnie, I miss you so much, I wish you were here, I wish we could all be together like this-with everyone." She said as tears began filling her eyes.

To her shock Barry turned towards her, a huge smile painted his face. "What are you doing all the way over there? Come join the party Caitlin!"

She couldn't help but smile even though she was crying, she looked back at Ronnie who was smiling to.

"I know you're in his hands here Cait," He looked at her and continued. "They love you just as much as I did, they'll keep you safe, no matter what."

The smile fell from her face, why did this sound like a goodbye.

"Ronnie, don't go, I-I don't want you to leave yet, please." She begged.

"You'll do just fine without me Cait, you already have done just fine without me." The smile never left his face as he turned from her, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait Ronnie-" she got out as she tried to follow him.

All at once the room extended into an extremely long hallway, and she felt like she was trying to run through waist high water just to catch up to him.

"You'll do just fine, know that I love you." He kept his back to her as he spoke.

The door to her apartment swung open.

"Ronnie wait!"

He kept walking.

"Ronnie please!"

He walked past the threshold and the door slammed shut.

"RONNIE!"

"Ronnie," she gasped as she shot up from her bed, every part of her body ached and she felt cold, colder then she should've been laying in a warm bed.

She ran her hand through her hair as she thought about what he'd told her, had she really dreamed all that? It all felt to real to be a dream.

Shaking off her nerves she climbed out of bed and looked at her clock, it was one in the morning.

Sighing to herself she made her way to the bathroom, once she was done there she decided to check on Barry.

He was fast asleep, and curled up on his side. She could only see the top of his head from where she stood.

She smiled, thinking about what had happened earlier that evening, wondering briefly again what it was he'd wanted to talk about.

The evening played over in her mind, only for it to come to a screeching halt, she had rested her head on his chest, and unconsciously felt him reaching for the towel around his neck.

Her face burned red as it played over in her head.

Stiffly she turned around and made a B line straight for her room.

Caitlin sat on her bed heavily, trying to banish the memory from the forefront of her mind, only to have it backfire and the memory of the feel of his muscles came crashing in. She stared at her right palm in disbelief, her ears began to burn as the memory played over again.

Nope, nope, nope. She wasn't going to think about this anymore, she was going to go back to bed and not think about what she'd done in her sleepy haze.

She buried herself in her covers, and tried to think about anything else and all at once the dream came flooding back, causing her to sign. Ronnie had told her everything that she'd need to do, she hoped that in the end she could do what needed to be done to save her friends.

She fell asleep thinking about the dream, wondering how she could even begin to start confronting this.

Caitlin woke up, hours later at 8:15pm, she felt better then she had been earlier.

Stretching fully she climbed out of bed and made her way to her laundry room, bypassing Barry who was still sleeping soundly.

She began pulling out and folding his clothes, so he could change as soon as he felt like it. Grabbing his folded clothes she made her way to the kitchen and set them on her kitchen table.

She got the coffee pot going, and began working on breakfast.

Getting lost in cooking, she never noticed a very sleepy Barry walk into her kitchen. She turned barley stopping herself from crashing into Barry, he subconsciously reached out and grabbed a hold of her hips steadying her.

"Morning Barry," she giggled out, as she looked up at him, he looked half asleep and the hair on the right side of his head stood straight up, Caitlin couldn't help but think he looked cute.

"Mornin'." He frowned as he shut his eyes and opened them widely.

Caitlin pulled away from him, and returned half her attention back to breakfast.

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked as she grinned at the bacon she was frying.

"No, I slept great, just didn't want to get up, my stomach wouldn't let me go back to sleep." His voice was scratchy and sounded a tad deeper then usual.

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at that, must be one of the many joys of a hyper metabolism.

"Well, don't worry breakfast is almost ready," she smiled at him.

Her smile was brief as it was replace by a raised eyebrow, directed at Barry. The back of his hand was pressed to his nose and he was frowning at her.

"Everything okay?" She questioned as she emptied the pan of bacon onto a waiting plate and returned the pan to the flame.

"I smell like the lake." He said, his face pulling back from his hand.

"Oh uh, you can take a shower Barry, your clothes are right there, I'll get you towel."

Barry turned and made his way to his clothes on the table, while Caitlin slipped off to grab him a towel.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He semi yelled across the room.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She said from right behind him, startling him.

"Sorry, I keep scaring you," she tried he best not to laugh.

"No, it's okay, it's just you were so quite, I thought you were still over there..." He said as he faced her, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.

"Well go take a shower, while I find breakfast." She said as she placed the towel in his arms.

He turned to grab his clean clothes and began making his way to the bathroom, he paused momentarily to glance back at Caitlin, who was fully focused on cooking, an involuntary smile pulled at his lips as he continued to his destination.

In the midst of cooking Caitlin had managed to make herself a cup of coffee and was now sipping on it as she watched their breakfast cook, she had decided on making pancakes, as well as bacon, a couple sausage links and eggs over easy, something sweet for her and something filling for him.

As she watched she thought about Barry and how sleepy he'd been moments ago, he cheeks grew rosy as she remembered his hands on his, she pushed the thought from her mind, set down her coffee and focused on cooking.

It was about twenty-five minutes later that Barry had returned from his shower, and in that time Caitlin had finished preparing breakfast and was pouring coffee into two mugs at the counter.

The table was already set, and Barry couldn't help but think about the night before, and he wondered briefly if this would become a habit of theirs.

The speedster sat at the table and took a moment to actually look at her kitchen, it was small but also spacious in strange way. The layout was simple, the kitchen was the first room you entered into, the round table a few feet from the door directly to the right-almost flesh with the wall, a few feet opposite the wall and the table was a island counter about two meters long. Against the wall was a touch more counter space, a sink divided in two, more counter and finally the refrigerator. It had two pathways leading away from it, one in the direction of the living room, bathroom, and Cait's bedroom and another that lead to the laundry room, the kitchen was basically a big backwards L shape.

The clinking sound of a spoon being lightly tapped against porcelain brought Barry out of his little observation just in time to see Caitlin bringing over the coffee she'd been working on when Barry had first entered.

A smile graced his face. "Thanks Caitlin, so much-for everything."

She returned it. "It's no problem Barry, I've always been eager to help others."

"Yes but, you genuinely care, always making sure it's too everyone's liking, even when you patch me up, your rough when you need to be and gentle too, same goes for when you lecture me." As he spoke his smile grew soft and a laugh bubbled out at the last part.

"My dad always said it was a really good quality to have, that very few people give without wasting something in return. But, I've met quite a lot of people who do give do much without a second thought...sometimes it's more then they should." Caitlin said with a sly smile.

"Yeah well, I won't hesitate to help someone in need." He grind as he took a sip from his steaming cup.

"Guess we're quite the pair."

"Guess we are."

They feel into a comfortable silence as they started eating, but it was around Barry's second helping that Caitlin broke it.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Barry sputtered into his coffee, making said doctor laugh.

The speedster cleaned his mouth before he spoke. "Uh yeah, I-I did."

Very smooth Allen.

"Well I'm all ears, no judgement here." A soft smile on her rose colored lips.

'Dear God, does she know? Or does she think I have some dirty little secret?'

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "I've been having a hard time, trying to figure out how I feel about two separate things."

Her face grew curious. "Things or people?"

'Oh god she knew!'

His leg began to shake he plate semi forgotten. "P-people."

She took a sip of her coffee. "Would this be of the romantic variety?"

'Is she being coy because she knows, or because she's that curious? Either way I'm going to die if she keeps seeing past my vague answers.'

"I g-guess you could say that," he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess there's a new girl in town?" She asked with a brow raised.

Barry was now fiddling with his fork. "Maybe?"

At that answer she laughed fully, her head falling back slightly. "So you're trying to figure out how you feel about this new girl as oppose to hire you feel about Iris?"

'How!?'

"You figured that out pretty quick, have you been spying on me?" He joked with a mock glare.

"Yes Barry, I have eyes everywhere." She grind as she took another drink, she had long since finished eating.

He smiled at her "You amaze me once again Caitlin Snow."

She blushed lightly. "I'm not that great."

"Oh a disagree." He responded.

Taking his cup she stood and made her way back to the the counter where the coffee pot lay, right next to the fridge.

"So you're trying to figure out if you're feeling have changed?" She asked with her back to him as she focused on their next cup.

"Uh yeah, I am?" He answered

"Have you talked to either one?" She asked.

"Well I've talked to one, but not about this...not really." He answered as his shoulders slumped.

"Was it Iris?"

"What? No, not Iris."

She turned to him then with the two cups in hand, both streaming and returned to the table. "Were you able to figure anything out about the her then?"

"Yeah I have, I realized that I do feel something...something more then friendship."

The curiosity returned to her eyes full blown. "So she's a friend?"

'Shit.'

Barry shifted in his seat again. "Uh yeah she is."

"Think you'll tell her soon?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't think she's looking for love." He answered.

"Oh, rough breakup?" She asked with a frown.

"Something like that." His voice cracked.

'Damn it.'

"Well since neither of us have work today, why not we spend the day together? Unless you've plans?" She with a bright smile.

"No, I don't have plans, you really don't mind me being here?" He asked.

She turned to him fully. "Of course not Barry, why would I?"

"I feel like I'm imposing."

Well you're not so get use to it."

Even though the conversation ended Barry could tell there was still more she wanted to say, more that needed to be said. Perhaps she planned on easing it out of him thought the day, one thing he knew for sure was that he was definitely not confessing...yet.

 **Here a fluff, there a fluff, everywhere a fluff fluff!**

 **I'm sorry I'm also happy right now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a hard time writing that first half, let me know if their are inconsistencies anywhere okay.**

 **And as always I love you guys and reviews would be lovely!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter was kind of blah, I wrote it in parts, not as a whole like I tend to do-plus I was seriously sleep deprived so I forgot to edit it before I posted. I hope this chapter makes up for the last.**

They had spent the morning running a few errands, a little grocery shopping here and a little appliance doing there. Barry had been a huge help with the appliance aspect, Caitlin was buying a new blender because the previous one she had, was broken during her move. Barry with his extensive but also random knowledge on certain home appliances helped her to pick out a reliable one that wasn't too expensive. After Caitlin had said that she'd gotten everything she needed, they needed back to her place.

"Do you want me to just run this all upstairs?" Barry asked as they waited for the elevator.

"No, believe it out not, I actually like waiting for it, gives me time to think, thanks though." She responded as she glanced down at the groceries at her feet, Barry was carrying her new blender.

The doors soon opened and they stepped in, bags in tow. It was about three stops from Caitlin's floor, that a lady joined them, she had a two person stroller with her, two babies occupying said stroller. Barry immediately reached out with his free right arm and snaked it around her waist, pulling her to his side in order to give the lady and her children enough space to enter.

Caitlin was extremely aware of his arm wrapped around her and her left arm and side pressed to his abdomen. He was so warm he was almost hot and she found herself leaning into him slightly.

Her heart was starting to pound, making it feel like the elevator was moving at a snails pace. She could actually feel her cheeks growing hot the longer she remained pressed to his side. How could he holds her so easily, and without any problems? Was it because they were closer friends?

She was slightly grateful when the elevator signaled their stop, they had a little difficult getting off, but we're glad when they finally did.

As they made their way to Caitlin's door, the sound of laughter and yelling reached their ears, both adults turned to see about three people running down the hall, they looked like teenagers. Both Barry and Cait were able to move out of the way as the first two passed, unfortunately the third tripped as he passing by, stumbled and crashed right into Caitlin. Causing both to fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and flying groceries.

The boy began apologizing profusely, as he stood up and helped Caitlin up and began gathering up here scattered groceries, the other boys had returned and were helping and apologizing as well. Both adults reassured them that it was okay, but that they really shouldn't run in the halls or they might run into someone less lenient.

When they left Barry turned to Caitlin, she had a look of fear on her face and her hand was clutching her shirt right above her heart for dear life. "You okay?" Barry asked.

She seemed to snap out of daze just a bit too look at him and slowly pulled her hands away from her chest. Plan facing up, she unfurled her fingers to show him the necklace she wore to keep her powers in check had snapped at the wire that wrapped around her neck. "He accidentally broke it." She said fearfully.

Barry was quick to take the keys out off Caitlin's coat pocket and you're her door, he quickly ushered her inside and placed everything on her island counter. He turned to her just in time to see her starting to become hysterical.

"Barry what am I going to do? I should've payed more attention, I should've been more aware!" She all but yelled the last part.

He moved to comfort her, grabbing her biceps. "Her it's okay we'll get to Cisco, he can fix it and everything will be okay." He soothed.

"No you don't understand Barry, I had a dream last night, but it wasn't, I was actually taking to Killer Frost she said she'd get out and then she killed Dr. Wells, and Cisco, you tried to help but she got you too, without the necklace she'll get out and she's going to kill everyone and I can't stop her!" Tears were rushing down her face as she clutched onto Barry's elbows.

"Cait it was a dream, it's not going to come true, I'll make sure if it okay." He tried to sound claim, but if Frost had enough power to communicate with Caitlin via R.E.M sleep, then it only meant that she was getting stronger.

"You guys protected me and kept me safe, I don't want to lose you guys, I've only been with you guys for a few months but I-" she gasped audibly, her eyes going wide and Barry watched as her hazel eyes turned a cold pale blue and her whole demeanor shifted instantly.

"Caitlin? CAITLIN! No don't-don't let her win Cait-" Barry was cut off by a pair of cold blue lips pressed to his.

His eyes widened as he felt almost every ounce of heat leave him. "Hmm I think I like Caity's taste in men, they're always so deliciously hot." She said when she pulled away, Frost had complete control.

"Don't...please." Barry gasped out as he fell to one knee, his arms wrapping around himself tightly.

Killer Frost crouched down in front of him. "Don't what? Kill you?" She asked playfully as she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"No...Cait...let her-go." He choked out between gasps.

"Sshhh, don't talk hot stuff, I've plans to make, for now I think I'll let you sleep." She said as she trailed a finger down the side of his face, from his temple to his jaw.

Barry felt another type of cold wash over him, it wasn't suffocating life the other one but still just as cold, it washed over him and the last thing he saw were cold eyes and smiling blue lips.

 **I know this is a short one, but I wanted to get the ball rolling, and I consider the last chapter to be crap, but hey not every Apple makes it into an Apple pie.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, reviewers would be lovely.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but you know how it is when you lose the itch to write. It took me a bit too find inspiration for this chapter as well, I finished the latest season, and wanted to know *SPOILERS!* what you guys thought of Nora Allen? *SPOILERS!***

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"Barry!"

He gasped, his entire body aching and still freezing. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't corporate, his movements stiff and jerky.

Hands were on him in a second, causing him to panic until he realized it was Cisco. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't move, your lucky she didn't turn you into and ice sculpture. Don't try to talk just yet, try vibrating your whole body, it should warm you up."

Barry tried to nod in response but it ended up looking like he had a nervous twitch. Focusing on his body he and his speed, he forced his body to move through the cold and stiffness, until every inch of his body was vibrating, and heat was replacing cold.

"How'd you find me?" Barry asked, his voice raspy.

"I put a device in the necklace that would signal me if it was ever broken, since I doubted Caitlin would've taken it off willingly." Cisco explains as he helps Barry stand.

"Did you manage to track her down?" Barry asked as he rests all his weight on the kitchen table, still feeling out of it.

Cisco keeps steady hands on Barry's shoulders. "No, but I doubt she's gotten very far with all that white hair and blue lips, it just screams "hey I'm a meta" to anyone with brains."

"We've got to find her, Cisco, before she does something she'll regret, or the task force finds her." Barry states as he physically shakes his head trying to reorient himself.

"We will, Wells has already has already got the satellite searching for her energy signature. Do you have any idea where she might go? Or who she might go after?" Cisco asks as they make their way out of Caitlin's apartment.

"Frost is every bad experience Caitlin's ever had all rolled into one, so she'll most likely go after the person who killed Ronnie, but she doesn't know who actually did it-she never asked..." Barry stopped mid step when the realization hit him.

"She doesn't know who killed Ronnie, so that means she'll be coming after us!" Cisco exclaims with a huge smile, only for it to slip of a second later at the realization that they were the ones in danger now.

"Let's get to Wells and hope she hasn't made it there yet." Barry says as he places an arm on Cisco's back; they disappear in a trail of lightning.

They arrived at the cortex in a flurry of wind and paper, Dr. Wells occupied the desk at the center of the room.

"Any news on her?" Barry asked as he rounded the desk to look at the monitors.

"No, so far she's kept a low profile." Wells answered, with a quick glance at Barry.

"If Frost is as half as smart as Caitlin she'll know that she needs to keep a low profile unless she wants to get caught." Cisco said as he began strapping on his gauntlets.

"What are you doing?" Barry asks from over the computers.

"There's no way we can track her like this, we're going to have to do this old school...You know what means." Cisco said, he knew how Barry felt about the place but it was the fastest way.

"Having eyes everywhere will work a lot quicker then just relying on a single eye on the sky." Wells cut in.

Barry sighed and deflated visibly. "Alright, if it'll help us find her faster...then we'll go; to the underground."

A breach opens and both Barry and Cisco jump out, fully suited up.

The underground is a place where Barry doesn't like to go, not because it's dangerous and old...but because of all the people there that he can't help. The underground as it was so affectionately named, is an abandoned underground train station on the outskirts of central city, below the also abandoned warehouse district. It's hard for Barry to come to this place, hundreds and hundreds of people live here because they have no place left to go, metas and their families, and sympathisers alike. Barry wishes he could help them, without consequence but sadly the penalty of helping its just as bad for those who are metas. At least he can help inadvertently, leading the others at the precinct on a wild goose chase, it pays to have Joe and Iris help, but it makes the others question his abilities as a CSI.

Barry loves that the people who live here make light of their situation, they do their best not to let it drag them down, especially the children.

As soon as their through the breach, Barry is bombarded by children all of them laughing, squealing, and chanting his name.

"Mr. Flash, is it true that you can run faster then a bullet?" A bit asks excitedly.

"Mr. Flash, is it true that your clothes catch on fire if you run to fast?" Another boy cuts in.

"Mr. Flash, is it really true that you can run on water?" A girl asks, she's six so some of her letters are slurred or missing.

Barry beams at them, he loves when kids are curious, they're just so cute and adorable.

Before he can answer a gruff but soft voice cuts them off. "It's good to see you again, Flash."

Barry's head shoots up, and he grinds like crazy as he unfolds himself from the cluster of kids and moves to embrace the older man. "Professor Stein!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The professor asks with a broad smile.

"We need your help." Cisco says after he greets the professor to.

"You know me and grey are always happy to help." Jax says as he walk up to them, Clarissa and Lilly in tow.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stein asks as he motions for them to walk with him.

Barry bites his lip, he knows how much Ronnie meant to the professor and by extension Caitlin too...but he needs their help.

"It's Caitlin, she was dormant thanks to Ronnie, but neither of them knew about it. She's missing, and we need to find her before the task force does. Her prowers have formed a split personality of sorts, her other half has taken control and she's out for blood." Barry explains quickly.

Professor Stein's face falls at the news, sadness filling his eyes.

"Oh dear."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I went MIA on you guys. My sister got married back in August, and she's was kind of a bridezilla. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I can get the ball rolling for real in these next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think, love you guys, and as always reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
